Unwanted Wings
by RadiantWaterfalls
Summary: Draco finds out he is a extremely dangerous creature with wings. Mad-Eye Moody has plans to kill him. Draco also discovers he has a mate, a Dominate Mate. How is he suppose to keep his wings a secret? More importantly, how long can he keep them a secret? Especially with the upcoming war in the foreseeable future...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Angelus Humanae

Draco sighs. He is bored. Sitting in potions, awaiting for Professor Snape, he looks around the classroom. Today they are suppose to get new seating assignments. His eyes land on a certain raven-haired boy. He immediately looks away with a slight blush.

_Someone could have seen that!_ he thought hastily. Just then, Professor Snape walks in and calls for attention. "Alright, class. Today, you shall be assigned new seating based on where Dumbledore wants you to sit." he says with a roll of his eyes.

Draco sighs and mumbles to Blaise "Great, watch as I end up being seated with _Potter_." He spat the word for show, but he seriously loved saying his name. It made his tongue tingle.

"And with my luck, I'll end up with that filthy mud blood, Granger." Blaise murmurs back. Draco nods. "Alright, everyone, stand up and move to the edge of the classroom." the Potions professor says.

The students do so, and he says "Now, at the first table will be…" he reads the parchment, "Ronald Weasley and Katie Bell."

The Weasley visibly sighs, but he obeys. They take the first table. "Next to them will be, Pansy Parkinson and Neville Longbottom."

Neville looks at her nervously, and she glares at him. They take their seats. "Hm… This one is interesting… Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

Draco looks at his rival and glares, though his heart is palpitating fast. He believe his luck! "Told you." he murmurs to Blaise, and then he takes his seat at the middle table, in perfect view of the Professor's imitating eyes. Potter throws daggers at him with his piercing emerald eyes. Draco tries hard to keep his breathing steady.

At the table next to him, Hermione was assigned to sit by Blaise. Draco smirks at his friend, who glowers in responds. With all the seats assigned, Professor Snape starts the class.

Harry follows Ron and Hermione to their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. They enter the classroom and take their seats, which aren't assigned. Professor Mad-eye Moody walks in and says "Alright class, now listen here. Today, we are learning about a deadly species I must warn you about for far too many have encountered it now a days."

He studies his class before continuing "Today we are learning about the history and legends of the Angelus Humanae. Turn to page 493 in your _Deadly Creatures _books."

Harry quickly does so. Hermione glances at him and mumbles, confuzzled "I've never heard of these creatures!" Hermione was freaking out! She knows almost everything.

Professor Moody speaks again "Today, we will learn about _what_ _they_ _are_." Everyone turns their attention towards the professor. Even the prideful Slytherins turn to listen.

"Angelus Humanaes are clever and dangerous creatures. Look at the picture on page 494. You see the wings? That is their second most deadly weapon. What is the first one? You may ask. Well, the first deadliest weapon of an Angelus Humanaes would be their venomous sharp fangs.

"These fangs are sharper than any substance in the Wizarding World, Muggle world as well for that matter. They can cut through anything and can inject the deadliest poison known to muggle and wizard." The Professor stops to see that we have absorbed all that. Harry blinks in surprise. That's a lot of information.

He glances at Hermione, who has already filled two pages front and back of parchment. He exchanges a glance with Ron before looking at Mad-Eye again. "Now that we have talked about the fangs, let's move onto the wings." Everyone pays earnest attention to him.

His eye widens slightly as he says "These wings can take on different… let's call them 'defense mechanisms'. One of which will turn the feathers to a substance far stronger than steel and gold. The second defensive move is the feathers turn sharper than even their fangs. They will cut through every and anything. The third will turn them into a substance so soft, that if touched you feel like you've died and gone to heaven.

"The only reason the feathers would turn into the third stage is because they feel absolutely positively safe around that person. Or if they are destined to be soul mates." Professor Moody said.

Harry takes note that Hermione had filled three _more _pages front and back with her small cursive writing.

Harry glances around the class room. He sees the blonde Slytherin rubbing his shoulder blades as if they hurt badly. His face was contorted in semi-pain and slight irritation.

Draco scratches his shoulder blades gently… again. His shoulder blades were bugging him again. They were raw and hurt like _bloody hell_. Draco looks up as the professor says "Tomorrow we will learn how to decipher if there is one living among us. And let me tell ya… there is one in this room right now…" Mad-Eye says, his gaze lingering on Malfoy a second longer than everyone else.

As soon as he dismisses them, Draco runs straight to the infirmary. He barges in, and Madame Pomfrey looks up from her patient and says "Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I was expecting you. What is it? Is it your shoulder blades again?"

Draco nods with a slightly pained expression. She sighs and says "Come. Sit behind this curtain, Draco." She gestures to a bed behind a soothing light blue curtain. The blonde nods and goes behind it, sitting on the bed. She asks him to take off his robes and shirt. While Draco undoes his green tie, he says "Why are they so raw? Why do they always hurt?"

"That my dear is an answer I can not give you for your father must be the one to tell you."

He gives her a confused look, but she ignores it. She goes and gets some salve for the rawness. When she comes back, she instructs him to turn around. Draco does so and relaxes in relief when he feels the medicine working. It soothes and heals the wounds.

"Thanks, Madame Pomfrey."

"Your welcome, dear boy, but I suggest sending your father a note telling him about this." her eyes were full of worry and awe. _Why awe?_ Draco thought as he nods and leaves to his free lunch in the Grand Hall.

Draco enters the Grand Hall late. Everyone's eyes turn to the Slytherin Prince. Some full of curiosity (obviously the Slytherins), other's full of hate and anger (obviously the Gryffindors). He quickly takes a seat by Blaise and Pansy. She immediately latches onto his arm. He sighs inwardly but puts up with it. "So, what happen, Draco? Where did you go?" Blaise asks, concern in his brown eyes.

"I went to the infirmary. My shoulder blades were bugging me again." Draco states simply. He sat facing the Gryffindor table and has a perfect view of the _oh so perfect_ Harry Potter. Blaise nods and says "Why do you think it's happening?"

"I dunno. But I don't like it one bit." the bleach blonde replies sharply, slightly irked. Blaise gets the clue and backs off.

After eating Draco stands and says "Blaise, I gonna go to the owlry to send a letter to my father. I need to tell him about my shoulder blades."

He nods and distracts Pansy for him. The blonde Slytherin smiles and runs to the owlry. Once there he summons his quill and some parchment by using the Accio spell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Two Birds of a Feather

Draco sends the owl with the letter attached to its foot and heads back to the Grand Hall. He still has Quiddich practice today, then he can rest.

He arrives at the Quiddich field and quickly changes into his uniform. He snatches his Nebula (the new broom his father bought him) and silently thanks fate that he isn't team captain. With his situation and his crush on Potter, he doesn't think he would be able to concentrate.

Draco shoots up into the air and awaits for the drills.

**3HPDM3HPDM3**

"Alright, we are learning about Angelus Humanaes appearances. Turn to page 496." Mad-Eye Moody says. Draco does so. He see a picture of a man with wings. The wings are extended out a span of fourteen feet. The tips of the glossy wing feathers are colored in red, and a burning hatred glistened in the man's eyes. Draco looks up at the professor.

"This is a picture of an Angelus Humanae when furious. Can anyone tell me how we know it is furious?"

The Mudblood's hand shoots up. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Well, his feather tips are red, sir. The tips of their feathers change based on moods or emotions, feelings if you will. His are red 'cause he's angry. For example, if he were in love, they would be pink." she says.

"Very good, Ms. Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Moody says. Draco ponders this.

"Also, we read on page 497 about the deadly fangs. The fangs from an Angelus Humanae are extremely venomous and sharp, but they are still used by wizards. We put them in potions. Well, in poisonous potions to poison strong wizards. No immune system can with stand this poison. It is far too dangerous and poisonous."

Draco nods and listens, earning confused glances from Blaise and Pansy. "Now, the human-like resemblance of an Angelus Humanae is remarkable. They looks so much like us humans that you can't tell the difference. But…" he pauses for effect.

"There are ways to tell. They're not easy ways, but they are ways. Number one would be they always have blonde hair and pale skin." Draco gulps, not liking where this is going.

"Second, they blue or gold eyes." Draco sighs in relief. "But on the rare occasion the eyes are blazing silver."

Draco suddenly finds it hard to breathe. "Now, your homework is to investigate a friend and tell in a presentation why or why not they could be an Angelus Humanae. Class dismissed."

**3HPDM3HPDM3**

Draco takes his seat next to Potter in potions. He tries to ignore Harry's presence but finds it nearly impossible. Thankfully, Professor Snape walks in.

"Alright, today we will be making a dangerous potion, but I figure you seventh years can handle it." he says, his gazing landing on Harry, who sets his jaw, eyes shining with loath.

"Turn to page 394."

"Sir, this is the recipe for Amortentia, the most dangerous love potion in the world." Granger says.

"Why yes it is. Is there a problem, Ms. Granger?" Professor Snape says with a smirk only he can pull off.

"N-No, sir." she says, ducking her head.

"Good. Now, you have one hour to _try_ to accomplish creating this potion with your partner. Fail to complete it before I get back and (pause) their will be sever punishment." Snape say. Then, he walks out of the room.

Draco turns to Harry and says "Potter, let me do it. I know you bloody suck at potions, and I happen to want to succeed today. I will not fail on a bloody love potion because you messed up. Let me do it. I've actually made this on successfully before."

Harry glares at Draco but doesn't argue. The blonde Slytherin gathers the ingredients he needs. _One ashwinder egg, seven rose thorns, a pinch of dried peppermint, one scoop of crushed moonstone powder, and four pedals of Belladonna flowers. _Draco thought as he touched each item.

He follows the recipe, and forty minutes later it is down. Draco quickly covers it with the lid, not wanting to smell it. He already knows what it will smell like to him.

**3HPDM3HPDM3**

Harry sees Draco finished the potion, and he decides he wants to smell it. So, when Draco isn't looking he lifts the lid a little bit. He doesn't smell anything different. Then, his nose catches a faint scent of vanilla and mint. _Where's the third scent I'm suppose to be smelling? _Harry thought confused.

Draco's head lifts up and he sees Harry lifting the lid. He slams it down, unable to breathe with the intoxicating fumes of Harry that he smells. What he smells is the smell of Harry's tie, Harry's shampoo he uses after Quiddich, and Harry's favorite ice cream flavor, mint chocolate chip.

Harry realizes he was smelling Draco's favorite muggle coffee flavors. He looks at Malfoy when his hand is slapped on top of the lid, closing the wonderful fumes. Then, Harry realizes he is still smelling the one scent he couldn't smell before. It's the smell of Draco.

Both boys are quiet and just stare at each other till Professor Snape walks in, startling both of them when the door slams shut.

"Alright, now I will check your potions." he says. Draco gulps. Harry noticed this. "I'm sure you did fine." Potter whispers to his rival.

"That's not what I'm afraid of…" Draco mumbles in response.

Snape arrives at their's and lifts the lid. The fumes overwhelm Draco again. He's consumed by the scent of Harry. He smells Harry's tie, Harry's shampoo, Harry's Quiddich uniform, Harry's favorite foods… Harry, Harry, Harry.

Suddenly, a jerk hits Draco's stomach. It fills with pain. He clutches his stomach, and a pathetic cry of agony comes from his mouth. "Malfoy?" Harry asks, unsure of what's happening to his partner.

Draco just shakes his head and stands up. He runs from the room as fast as he can.

**3HPDM3HPDM3**

Draco arrives in the infirmary and collapses on the floor in pain. Madame Pomfrey rushes over to him and says "Oh, Lucius, come pick him up."

_Lucius? My… dad? _Draco thought as he tries to open his silver eyes. He stops immediately when his stomach fills with more pain, causing him to tense his body up and cry out.

Lucius picks up his son and sets him on a bed. Draco feels a sharp unbearable pain on his right arm, and his shoulder blades begin to ach badly, which cause him to cry out again.

Then, suddenly, all the pain is gone. His shoulder blades don't ache, his stomach relaxes and doesn't hurt, his arm feels better… Draco timidly opens his eyes and sees his dad and Madame Pomfrey.

He blinks a few times then asks weakly "What is happening to me?"

Lucius sighs and says "Well, son… you see… we're not exactly _liked_ in the Wizarding world. So I was afraid to tell you."

Something clicks in Draco's mind and he whispers "Angelus Humanaes…"

"What did you say, Draco?" his dad asks.

"Are we… Angelus Humanaes, dad…?"

"Why yes… but who told you…?" Lucius asks his son, slightly nervous.

"No one, but we're learning about them in Defense Against the Dark Arts…" Draco replies softly, sitting up gingerly in the soft bed.

"Hm… Alright…" Lucius says, unsure what else to say.

"Is that why my shoulder blades always ache?" Draco asks. His father nods, saying "Yes. That would be you wings growing in. I didn't expect them till the summer…"

Draco looks at his hands, then says "Are you a full Angelus Humanae…?"

His silver eyes look up and meet his father's. "No, Draco. I am only Half. So you're a Quarter Angelus Humanae. Madame Pomfrey can prevent your wings from growing in until summer if you drink the potion she injected into you, but I'm afraid the fangs will just come in."

"But father… you don't have fangs…" Draco says.

His father smiles and his fangs appear. "Yes, I do. They are retractable. They only come out when they think I'm in danger. It has taken years to accomplish making them come out when I want."

Draco's hand absentmindedly goes up and touches his canine teeth. "I'll drink the potion." he says as he looks back at his father.

Madame Pomfrey nods and hands him a list. It is a list of possible side-affects and potions to cure them and a list of what to do and what not to do when using this potion.

_Do not_

_Drink alcohol_

_Smoke_

_Do drugs_

_Use condoms_

Draco blushes at that one.

_Shower in cold water_

Draco wonders why on that one. Seeing that was the end of the list, he looks at the what to do.

Take potion every other day. Come to me to get it. Drink it with something sweet to go down with it. Drink it right before dinner so it'll settle.

He then looks at the possible side-affects.

_Possible Side-Affects_

_*Headaches (cure with simple pain-reliever potion)_

_*edge of vision blurry (only lasts fifteen minutes tops when happens; no potion to fix yet)_

_*Fingers become magnetic (can't cure; lasts a day)_

_*Cause one to be giddy (take a calming or relaxation potion)_

He nods and gets out of the bed. Draco feels slightly weak, but he manages to stand. With a wave to his father and Madame Pomfrey, he left the infirmary. He went straight to the Slytherin common room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so so sooooooooooo SORRY! I should hav written this one sooner! I've been busy making and writing my other fics. I just get so many great ideas, and I just have to put them into action. Forgive me! Here it is. Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own… *sigh and sulks in a dark corner***

**HP!)?(!DM**

**Chapter Three**

**Forgotten Potions**

Draco walks the halls with Pansy and Blaise. It's been two weeks since he started taking the potion for his wings. He kinda wishes he didn't have to reject them release, but… wizards hate Angelus Humanes. It's better to be safe then sorry.

As they walk to the Grand Hall, Draco allows Pansy to hold onto his arm, yanking and what not like she always does. He's feeling much better. His shoulders haven't bothered him, and he feels some what giddy.

The Slytherins enter the hall and take their seats, drawing attention from a few first years Slytherins who quickly return to their dinner. With his friends on either sides of him, he feels safe. With a small smile he starts to eat some pumpkin pie.

**HP!)?(!DM**

After dinner, it's a quarter till seven, and he manages to lose his friends. He leaves to the infirmary. Once there, he enters it to find it completely empty, save for Madame Pomfrey. He walks over to her, and she looks up at him, saying "Ah, Draco. Good. You're here. Come this way."

She leads him over to a cabinet. She digs around in it, then closes the cabinet. A bottle of neon blue liquid rest in the small glass bottle. In her other hand a piece of cake lays on a plate. "Here. Drink this, then eat this."

Draco nods and takes the bottle and the plate. He downs the potion quickly. It taste different each time he has it. This time it tastes pepperminty, like candy canes. After he sets the bottle down, he starts to eat the red velvet cake. "Now, I must tell you, Draco. I will be gone for the next two weeks. I'm will be training a young lady who wants to take my place when I retire. I'm sending a replacement, but…"

She pauses, causing Draco to stop eating for a second. "She is against Angelus Humanes. All she knows is you are required to drink the potion. But she's not very pushy. If your not here to drink it, she's not going to hunt you down like I would. Alright?"

Draco nods and says "Yes. Crystal clear." He finishes the cake as Madame Pomfrey says "Good. Now, go. Curfew is in a few hours, and I'm sure you don't want to spend it here."

"Yeah, I do." Draco says. He really likes Madame Pomfrey. He also wants to be a Potions Master or a Healer. She smiles sweetly and says, tapping his cheek lightly with her frail hand "Yes, but I'm sure your friends are waiting for you."

Draco smiles and says "Alright. I'll go."

With that he turns around and heads to the door. Once at the door he turns around one last time before leaving.

**HP!)?(!DM**

_The blonde Slytherin enters the Slytherin common room late that night. He finds no one in the common room, waiting up for him. _That's good. _he thought, _though sometimes I wish they would care enough to…

_Then he hear a noise. He looks around, then down at his feet. A huge green snake slithering at his feet. His silver eyes flash in realization. The snake is none other than Voldemort's precious pet, Nagini. Draco gulps and awaits. The snake starts to hiss. Draco nods and shakes his head as according to each sentence._

_Draco looks fearful as the next question is said. He gulps and shakes his head slowly. The snake's eyes flash in anger. Nagini hisses vigorously and snaps at Draco's ankles. He winces as the snake's fang sink deep into his skin. He can feel the venom starting to work its way into his blood flow. _

_Draco tries to get away from the snake, but Nagini is too quick. She attacks again, biting his other ankle and then his arm. He flinches every time the fangs sink in, but he stays quiet, knowing the consequences if he awoke anyone. They would be attacked too. He doesn't want that._

_Finally, after many more brutal attacks, Draco Malfoy couldn't take it anymore, and he sunk into the black pit of despair, falling limp on the bloody common room floor…_

**HP!)?(!DM**

Harry awakes with a jolt, clutching his rapidly beating heart. He blinks as his eyes are met with a harsh bright light. He makes a face and covers his eyes. Grabbing his glasses off the bed side table, he puts them on and sees his bed is surrounded by people.

"Blimey, Harry! What was that?" Seamus asks. "What was what?" a very confused Harry asks.

"You were thrashing around in your bed wildly, mate." Ron says. "I was having a nightmare…" Harry explains as he sits up.

Hermione ("How'd she get in here, Ron?" "Dunno, mate. Apparently she's allowed in.") says "You should tell Dumbledore."

Harry nods and gets up. Ron, Hermione, and him rush out the door.

One the way there, Hermione, always the nosy one, asks "What was the nightmare about, Harry?"

"Well, um… It was about a snake… and Malfoy…" he says, deep in thought. "What is bloody Malfoy doing in your dreams? No wonder it was a nightmare." Ron murmurs.

"Continue, Harry." Hermione glares at Ron. Harry nods and continues to try to explain. "Well, Malfoy was talking to a snake… a huge…"

Harry's eyes go wide. "It was Nagini! It was Voldemort's snake, Nagini!"

Hermione says "Let's hurry to Dumbledore's office."

They run to Dumbledore's and bang on the door. "Professor Dumbledore! Let us in! It's urgent!" they shout loudly.

The staircase opens up, and they rush up the stairs. Once in the room, they run over to the desk where Dumbledore sat. Professor McGonagall was standing by it talking to him. They both turn to face the trio. "Harry, must talk to you, Professor." Hermione says.

"Yes, what is it, my boy?" Professor McGonagall asks. Harry was still breathing heavily. He shakes his head, then says "I… I had a dream… about…"

Harry takes a seat, needing to sit, and continues "about… Draco… He was attacked."

Dumbledore's eyes flashes with an unreadable emotion. "What attacked him, Harry?"

Harry's breathing picked up, and he felt a desire to attack something. "Nagini… Voldemort's… snake… He was… in the… Slytherin common room…"

The scene replayed in Harry's head against his will. The snake was talking to him. Harry suddenly realized what the snake had said and what Draco answered yes and no to…

{Revamped Dream}

_Then he hear a noise. He looks around, then down at his feet. A huge green snake slithering at his feet. His silver eyes flash in realization. The snake is none other than Voldemort's precious pet, Nagini. Draco gulps and awaits. The snake starts to hiss. _

"_Will you kill Dumbledore?"_

_Draco nods, looking slightly scared. The snake hisses, then says "Lucius is in Azkaban?" _

_Draco shakes his head. The snake's flash. Draco looks fearful as the next question is said. "You're a Angelus Humane?" _

_The blonde Slytherin gulps and shakes his head slowly, yes. _

{Revamped Dream ended}

Harry blinks. Draco's one of the things they're learning about. That can't be right. He must have dreamt that question.

"Stay here, Harry. Return to your dorms, Weasley and Granger." Dumbledore says. They obey. Before Harry can protest, Professor McGonagall left to awaken Snape, and Dumbledore left to somewhere as well.

Harry stands up and says "Forget it!"

He races out of the room and into the halls. He runs till he's in the dungeons. Then, he curses in parseltongue. He doesn't know where the entrance to the Slytherin dorms is. He curses quite a lot in parseltongue when he stubs his toe against a shifted brick.

Suddenly, the wall on his left began to move. He turns to it. An entrance appeared. _The password is a cuss word…?_ Harry thought, _how very Slytherin-like…_

Harry bends down and crawls into the hole, and it closes behind him. He continues forward and eventually comes into a room. He stands up and sees the limp body of Draco Malfoy. Panic grabs Harry. He rushes over there quietly and feels his pulse. He's alive. With a sigh of relief, Harry picks him up gently and carries him to the door.

He opens it and runs from there to the hospital wing. They substitute nurse must save him. _MUST._

**HP!)?(!DM**

Once in the hospital wing, Harry sets Draco on one of the empty beds. The substitute nurse, Madame Lucia, comes over and asks. "What's wrong?"

"He was attacked by a snake." Harry replies as he watches her. She nods and says "I can cure this. He will be released tomorrow night. Now, scurry along."

Harry nods and leaves. He walks to the common room, where Ron and Hermione waited up for him. Harry walks in and smiles at his friends. "How'd it go, Harry?" Ron asks him. Harry sits on the couch by Hermione and says "It went fine. I took Draco to the hospital wing. Then, she shoed me away."

"Madame Pomfrey? No, wait. A substitute is here. Madame Lucy?" Hermione asks.

"Lucia. But yeah, she made me leave."

Ron sits on the arm of the couch and faces Harry, his feet on the couch cushion. Ron says "Was there anything else that happened in the dream, mate?"

"Well, yeah… Draco and the snake spoke to each other, held a conversation."

"Draco Malfoy? Speaking to Nagini?" Hermione asks, doubtfully. Harry replies, "Well, not exactly. He nodded or shook his head no while she hissed."

"Know what she was saying?" Ron questions.

"Yes. She asked him if he would kill Dumbledore."

"Bloody Hell, Harry!" Ron exclaims. Hermione's eyes widened. "What else?"

"Well, Draco said yes, but he seemed his was just scared. He said yes cause of fear. The next question the snake ask was if Lucius was in Azkaban. Draco said yes. Then, the snake asked…" Harry hesitates. Hermione sees this and says "Spill it out, Harry! What else?"

"Nagini asked if Draco was… was an Angelus Humane. He… He nodded with fear in his eyes, then the snake attacked him." Harry replies.

"He's one of the things we're learning about? Hm…" Hermione says, deep in thought. Harry sighs and says "Well, I'm tired. I would like to get some sleep."

"I'll go with ya, mate." Ron says. "Goodnight, 'Mione."

"Goodnight, Ron. Goodnight, Harry."

"Night, Hermione." Harry says, walking up the stairs to the sixth year dorms.

The moment Harry's head hit the pillow, he fell fast asleep and had a dreamless rest of the night.

**HP!)?(!DM**

Draco is released at ten till seven the next night. Having totally forgotten about his 'condition', he leaves the infirmary. His stomach growls at him, complaining of hunger. Knowing how to cure it, Draco sneaks down the corridor to the kitchen.

Once there, he is greeted by the house elf, Dinky. Dinky says "Oh! Master Malfoy! Are you hungry? Dinky can get you food."

Draco smiles and says "Thank, Dinky. That would be nice." With a smile the house elf left him for a moment in the hall. When Dinky came back, he had a plate of random things. Dinky hands the plate to Draco, and the blonde says "Thank you."

"Master Draco's welcome. Master's always welcome." Dinky says happily before he returns to the kitchen. Draco smiles and walks away with a full plate in his hand. He nibbles on some sweet lemon tart thing as he wanders the halls.

After ten minutes of walking, he finds himself in front of a steep stairwell he had never seen before. Curiosity gets the better of the Slytherin, and he goes up slowly. He finds himself in an unfamiliar part of the castle. Absentmindedly scratching his shoulder blades, he sneaks cautiously down the narrow hallway.

The walls of the hall are made of wood. _How peculiar… _Draco muses as he runs his free hand along the smooth planks of cherry oak wood. As he slowly reaches the other end of the hall, he finds himself staring at a door. Bravely, the Slytherin reaches out and turns the handle to the door.

Draco takes a nervous breath, then flings open the door. He exits the corridor he had discovered and entered the new one, which looked vaguely familiar. It looked like the rest of the castle. He closes the door slowly. Looking around he sees sleeping portraits of different people. He looks around and his gaze slowly lands on a picture on the wall to his left. It wasn't painted. It was a wizard photo.

Draco made his way over to it to look at it more closely. His silver eyes search the picture. Four, fifth year by the looks of it, guys and one red-haired girl stood smiling and laughing as they posed for the picture.

The tallest one, which was a guy of course, had black messy hair which was pulled back in a long pony-tail. It hung down to right where his lower back started. He had his arm around a shorter boy with blondish light brown hair's neck loosely. His hair was also pulled back in a pony-tail, but his hung to just passed his shoulders. This boy had his hands holding the taller boy's wrist. He was laughing while the two were nearly falling over.

_Those two look very cozy… _Draco thought as he shifts his gaze to the other two boys. Draco blinks. _Is that… _**Harry**_? _Draco thought as he looks closer.

The boy _did _look a lot like the famous Harry Potter, but his eyes weren't the dazzling emerald green. They were a soft warm brown color. Other than that and the missing lightning-shaped scar, he was an exact replica of Harry. He stood in the picture with his head held high, proudly. His left arm was wrapped tightly around the girl's waist. Now, _she _had the green eyes Harry has. She was smiling brightly at the camera, awaiting for the picture to be taken.

Draco's eyes widen as he realized he was looking at Harry's parents and their friends. His eyes shifted to the left out boy, smiling shyly at the camera, almost as if he knew he didn't fit in in the picture. He was the shortest by a foot. His hair's a sunny blonde, and his eyes were a soft blue.

The Slytherin looks around the picture, and at the bottom, under the photo, he reads:

_The Marauders _

_The Marauders? _Draco thought as his eyes flick back up to the five Hogwarts students. _Oh… They're Gryffindors… Duh… _The blonde thought as he turns away from the photo and looks around the room. It was decked out as if it were a bachelor pad, not that Draco knows what that is.

Stashes of food with unexpiring charms on them stacked tall on shelves. A enchanted corner had a spring of ever-flowing water. Blankets and pillows were spread out and thrown on the floor. Draco decides he'd come back some other time to explore. It's getting late.

So, he exits from the room and back into the hall he had discovered. He walks down the steep stairs and finally steps out into the familiar deserted hallway. He vanishes the empty plate and walks down the hall back the way he had come.

Suddenly, he feels a tight pain in his abdomen. Draco falls to his knees, clutching his stomach in complete pain. His silver eyes squeeze tightly together in agony. The blonde's shoulders begin to burn as if someone set them on fire.

He hears a shocked gasp, but Draco can't get his eyes to open as he feels his wings starting to break through his skin. When the Slytherin does manage to open his eyes, they widen miraculously. Harry Potter stands before him looking surprised and shocked. Another tidal wave of pain hits Draco, and his eyes close once again as he cries out, his arms clutching his stomach tighter. This seem to break Harry's trance for he was by Draco's side in a heartbeat.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

Draco shakes his head, unable to answer. Harry grips the blonde's shoulders, trying to get him to sit up. Draco yelps in pain but allows himself to be unfolded. He opens his eyes to reveal that they were tear-filled. Draco's hands suddenly fly up to Harry's shoulders. He squeezes them tightly, his eyes closed again in pain, ripping the muggle shirt Harry had been wearing.

"Draco? Draco? Listen to my voice. You don't have to respond, but just focus on my voice. Try to concentrate on me and not the pain." Harry's voice drifts into Draco's ears. His fingernails start to dig into Harry's shoulders, drawing blood. Draco's head shots up as he cries out in complete pain, his nails go deeper into Harry's skin, as his wings break skin. But sadly… that was only the tips of them.

"My… Shirt…" Draco manages to choke out. Harry looks at him, confused. Draco looks into the emerald eyes desperately and exclaims loudly in pain "My SHIRT!"

Harry gets the message and manages to get the blood-soaked shirt off. Harry gasps at what he sees. Draco's back is covered in blood, and Harry's eyes widen when he sees the tips of feathery white wings just barely peaking out of his broken ripped pale skin.

Harry breathing hitches. _How can he stand this much pain?_ Harry thought as Draco's nails dug deeper into his shoulders. Suddenly, a new pain fills Harry as Draco's fingers, still inside his skin, rake forward. The Chosen One grits his teeth pain and squeezes his eyes shut.

Draco cries out louder as the wings come out an inch more. Harry opens his eyes to see Draco's face, inches from his, contorted in pain. Feeling a desperate longing to take the Slytherin's pain away, Harry frustrated tries to figure out how to distract the pain-indulged blonde.

Harry's eyes flicker as he realizes a way how. Draco may hate him for it later, but right now Harry doesn't care about that. As Draco's wings pop out another couple of inches, Harry gently yet firmly places his lips on the Slytherin's pale delicate ones.

Draco's, in spite of the immense pain, eyes shoot open, but they quickly clench shut as another tidal wave of pain courses through the frail body of his. Harry presses his lips harder against Draco's when he whimpers in pain.

Draco decides to take advantage of Harry's lips, and he sinks his teeth into the full bottom lip of The Boy Who Lived. Harry gasps but allows Draco to bite his lip. At least it was taking his pain away.

The white wings push their way out a foot more before Draco's body starts to resist again. The blonde starts to tremble under the strain of his muscles and the loss of blood, plus pain as well.

He swallows hard and cries out against Harry's lip as a new pain blossoms in his abdomen. Draco releases Harry's bleeding lip and let's his head hang down. His nails digging in not as deeply, Draco's head leans against Harry's firm toned chest.

Harry wraps his arms around Draco's lower back, holding him up, not allowing him to fall face first. The blonde can't speak still, but he is very grateful. Very grateful Harry found him. More blood flows as the wings pop out the rest of the way. Harry's now completely soaked in Draco and his own blood. Draco practically screams, then he falls unconscious in Harry's lap, his wings draped over him as if protecting him.

Harry gently picks him up. Draco's wings cradle him as he lays limp in the Gryffindor's strong arms. Harry holds him closely to his chest as he makes his way to the hospital wing.

**HP!)?(!DM**

Harry enters the hospital wing in a rush. He sees Madame Pomfrey setting bags down, her back turned towards them. "Madame Pomfrey!" Harry exclaims desperately.

The old nurse sighs and says "What is it now…?" as she turns around. Her face fills with alarm as she sees Draco and… the wings. "Oh!"

"What happened?" she asks Harry in a hurried voice.

"I don't know exactly. I found him in the hall hunched over in pain and I helped him through it." Harry says as he sets Draco on an empty bed, gently, Draco's soft feathers brushing blissfully against Harry's exposed skin. Madame Pomfrey watches this exchange, curiously.

The old nurse comes over and touches Draco's pale skin and the feather's turn to a steel like substance. Madame Pomfrey recoils in surprise. Harry looks at her confused. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Hm…" was all she offered. After a few quiet moments, she says "Harry, dear, I need you to help me. In his current state of unconsciousness his wings don't recognize me. You were the one who he was with when he got them so they seem to allow you to touch them. I need you to flip him over for me."

Harry nods, and as Madame Pomfrey goes over to a cabinet to get something Harry looks at Draco. _He looks so delicate and fragile while he sleeps. _Harry thought as he brushes the blonde hair softly out of Draco's face. He gently picks up the fragile Slytherin and places him with his back facing up.

The Gryffindor flinches as he sees the horrible wounds on the blonde's back. The pale skin was covered in dried blood and not. The white wings were stained red around where they exited his back. Madame Pomfrey walks back over and says, handing Harry a jar of something, "Harry, now, I need you to clean the wounds and put the salve on them. Then you can bind him up."

With that she walks away to finish putting up her things. Harry sets the jar down on the bedside table and picks up a clean white rag. Harry gently touches the bare skin of the Slytherin, and he sees the wings shiver at his touch. Curious, the raven-haired boy begins to dab the damp cloth on the bloodied skin.

After managing to get all the dry and not dry blood off, Harry applies the salve. When the ointment touches the cut, Draco's body tenses up in pain, his wings turning to steel. Harry quickly removes his hand covered in the medicine and decides to try something.

The Gryffindor gently, timidly, runs his fingers through the metal like feathers. Slowly, the sharp dangerous feathers turn to a soft heaven-like substance. The soft white feathers feet heavenly against Harry's tan skin. As he runs his fingers through the silken feathers, Harry slowly applies the salve.

Even though Draco's body tenses in pain and discomfort, his wings remain soft and feathery. Finally accomplishing putting the salve on, Harry smiles softly as Draco slowly starts to relax. The medicine was working.

Harry gets up and walks over to a open cabinet full of gauze and bandages of all sort. Finding a super soft one, he takes them and returns to Draco's side. Harry binds Draco up gently and then leaves, wishing he could stay but knew he shouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I thank all my fans and reviewers out there! X) You bring joy to my life! Anyway here's my next chapter. Enjoy! Sorry for the extreme lateness…**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need one of these on every chapter? *sigh* Don't own Harry Potter… Yet. Hehehehehe. 3:) **

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

Cloaked Wings Hide Shattered Hearts

Draco awoke with a pain in his back and in his neck. With a groan he tried to sit up, only to have blinding pain shoot up his spine. He gasped and eased back into his previous lying down position.

He glanced around, seeing he was in the hospital wing. He saw he was the only one in the room. He made to get up and gasped in pain. His back! What was wrong with it?

Suddenly, Madame Pomfrey walked in and said "Oh! Draco, honey, your awake! Stay still!"

Draco nodded and laid back down as she came over and fussed over him.

"What happened to me? Why does my back hurt?"

"Your wings popped out, Draco." she said sadly. Draco's eyes widened. "What?"

She nodded. "Yup. Your wings popped out in the hallway. Harry found you and brought you here."

At the mention of Harry's name, Draco's mind remembered the previous nights events. His wings had popped out, and Harry had saved him. And… Harry had… he had… _kissed _him… And Draco let him.

Those silver eyes widened at that thought. He let Harry kiss him! Why would he do that? He watched Madame Pomfrey as she worked, still trying to process what had happened the night before.

"When shall I be released?" Draco asked after a bit of thought. She smiled and said "Tonight at seven. It's noon right now. In the mean time, you can wait for your father. He's suppose to be here soon to help you learn to control your wings. Or at least cloak them."

The blonde nodded politely as Madame Pomfrey finished straightening his bindings. She gave him one last smile before walking over to a counter and working. When Draco realized she wouldn't come back over, he glance around the hospital wing.

Then, suddenly he heard a loud _*pop*_! Draco jumped and looked towards the sound only to see his father standing there. Lucius Malfoy nodded to his son before approaching him.

"Draco, my boy… I heard about your wings." he said as his intense silver gaze landed on Draco's white wings. Draco's wings twitched at the gaze as Draco stiffened. He suddenly felt in danger.

The elder blonde sat beside his son, setting his hand on Draco's shoulder, and said "Now… let me teach you how to cloak you wings."

Draco nodded curtly, and his father stood up and gestured for his son to do the same, which he did.

"Now, you can use a glamour to cloak your wings, but… you never know when the glamour with decide to… let's say… reveal your wings to the world. Glamours have faults. They don't always work… So, I'll show you how I do it." Lucius spoke with strong pride and an air of authority. He looked at his son and then took off his cloak.

Draco watched curiously and slightly confused. Draco's father unbuttoned his white button-up and slipped it off, revealing smooth flawless porcelain skin. The elder blonde released his black wings. The wings burst forth from his back with an unnaturally grace. Draco could only stare in awe at his father's black wings.

"Now Draco, I'm going to show you how to pull your wings in."

Draco blinked and looked at his father's face. "In?" he echoed.

"Yes, in. Back inside of you."

The younger blonde gulped nervously, afraid of more pain. "Oh." he swallowed thickly.

"Now, watch carefully."

Lucius ruffled his feathers and rolled his shoulders before he cleared his throat. He relaxed his arms at his side and closed his eyes. Then, his wings slowly started to go into his back. Draco glanced briefly at his father's face and noticed it was full of concentration and slight tension. He looked back at the wings. He watched till his father had finished.

Once finished, he turned to his son and spoke, unfazed by what just happened. "And that's how it's done, my boy. Why don't you try?"

Draco swallowed nervously. "Do I… Do I really have to try?"

"Yes, Draco." his father replied patiently.

The Slytherin nodded nervously and took a deep breath. He released it and closed his eyes. He relaxed his shoulders and arms. Then, he heard his father's voice "Just concentrate on pulling your wings in, and they will go in."

Draco nodded, without opening his eyes, and slowly eased himself. He made his mind blank and thought of only his wings and wanting them out of sight and out of mind. He concentrated.

His blonde eyebrows arched slightly with tense concentration. His arms began to tremble slightly with such effort. Draco's white wings slowly began to sink back into his skin. Pain filled Draco's back as it did so. He released a hiss in frustration and pain. His wings weren't graceful as they slowly descended into his back. They were jerky and trembling with effort.

When the wings were half way in, Draco released a cry of pain and lost all concentration. He fell to his knees, panting, as his wings grew back to their original size.

Draco's arms trembled greatly as they tried to hold his weight up. He sat back on his knees, breathing heavily. He looked up with great effort at his father, whom was looking down at him with concern and slight disappointment.

If Draco had been anyone else at that moment he wouldn't have seen that disappointment. But as a Malfoy, as only a true Malfoy can, he did see it. He was trained to see it.

Madame Pomfrey watched with concern and worry. Suddenly, Lucius spoke. "Get up and try again."

Madame Pomfrey was shocked. Why on Earth would you make a fragile boy go through more pain? "What? He's in pain, Lucius! Give him a break! Let him rest! He deserves it after all! You're the one who kept this from hi-"

"No."

Madame Pomfrey looked at Draco. "What?"

"I'm… I'm fine. I'm… I'm a Malfoy." he said, breathlessly. Draco shakily got up and stood. It took him a moment to balance himself.

"Draco… are you sure?" Madame Pomfrey looked at him with complete worry. She didn't want him to get hurt even more.

"Yes… I… I believe I can try again…"

Draco released a shaky deep breath before closing his eyes and furrowing his brow. His body trembled with effort as he concentrated and _demanded_ his wings to reenter his body. Slowly, but surely, his wings began to sink back into the porcelain skin.

Lucius watched with a sense of overwhelming pride as his exhausted and pained son tried again.

The younger Malfoy trembled greatly as his wings retreated into his back. This time they went all the way in.

Madame Pomfrey smiled cheerfully as Draco's father smiled and nodded proudly. Draco looked at Madame Pomfrey then at his father through slightly blurry eyes. Then, completely worn out, Draco collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Harry was worried. He figured Draco wouldn't be in any of his normal classes, but he can't shake this feeling of worry for his rival. And he can't figure out why.<p>

"Oi, Harry! I'm talking to ya!"

Harry snapped to attention when a hand was waved in front of his eyes. "Sorry, Ron. I was… distracted."

"I'd say." Hermione replied from where she was sitting across from Harry as she closed her text book for Ancient Runes.

"So… what was occupying your mind then, mate?" the ginger asked as he turned to face his friend.

"Well…" Harry started, but he wasn't sure if he should tell them. _Maybe… just maybe I'll tell just 'Mione. _he thought as he looked at Hermione then Ron.

"Oh… I think your in love." Ron stated, surprising both Hermione and Harry.

"What?" they exclaimed simultaneously.

"Well… what else do you have to think about all the time?" Ron shrugged. Hermione pursed her lips and said "He's right, Harry."

Harry sighed defeatedly. "Fine… you got me… I'm in love." he lied.

Ron smirked victoriously. "I knew it." He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair. Hermione stared at Harry with wide intense eyes. "Who?"

"I'm not telling." Harry stated.

"Aw… come on, mate. Can't you tell us?" Ron asked, sitting back in his chair correctly, taking a hold of his the table with his hands.

"You'll have to wait and see." Harry stated, digging his hole deeper.

Hermione's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as she said "I've got it!" Ron and Harry looked at her. "Bring her to the Yule Ball!"

"Yeah!" Ron exclaimed, looking at Harry. Under a lot of pressure, Harry replied. "Fine. I will."

His friends cheered in victory before getting shushed by the other students in the library.

Harry sighed inwardly. He just dug himself into a hole he couldn't get out of without telling the truth…

* * *

><p><em>Bright light. White bright light. Draco looked around in confusion. White flower petals coated the floor and felt nice and soft under his feet. The sky was completely white. No blue, just white like bright white light. It was beautiful. Then he glanced down at his body. He was in white clothes. Weird clothes. Clothes he had never seen before. He glanced around the room. He realized he wasn't in a room, and there was a slight breeze that felt nice in his feathers. Wait. Feathers?<em>

_He looked behind his shoulders and saw pure white feathers. __**Hm… that's odd… **__Draco thought as he looked back ahead of him._

_Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice calling to him. The voice was rich and pure. It flowed off of him like milk and honey. He found he craved the voice. It was _sooooo_ familiar… but he couldn't place it… Draco began to walk towards it, desperate to find it. But it got farther away. He began to run._

_It was calling him, his name, over and over again. _

"_Draco."_

"_Draco."_

"_Draco…" _

"_Draco…"_

_Then the voice stopped. He couldn't hear it anymore. It was gone, just like that, and he felt a great loss fill him. Suddenly… Draco Lucius Malfoy started to cry._

* * *

><p>Draco awoke with a start, crying. He could control it or contain it. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head in them. He cried. But he didn't just cry. He sobbed. He bawled. He sobbed heart-wrench cries of agony. And he couldn't stop them.<p>

He felt a hand on his back. A familiar hand. He didn't tense up as expected. He relaxed and leaned into the body that accompanied the hand and arm to the hand. Draco couldn't tell who it was, but his Angelus Humane instincts knew. It was Harry. Harry potter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Trials of Mating

Harry held the crying blonde close. He didn't know what to say or how to react, but he did know that Draco needed to be held dearly. Harry knew. Harry had felt like he needed to be held quite a lot as he lived with the Dursleys.

Harry comforted Draco with soft words and gentle shushes till he _did_ calm down. Draco slowly pulled away from the hold but stayed close enough that they remained in contact. The blonde sniffled and wiped his eyes. Harry handed him a tissue, which Draco thanked him for before wiping his nose.

Hesitantly, Harry asked "Are… Are you alright?"

Draco nodded a few times, still sniffling. He took a deep breath and released it. "I-I'm fi-ine…"

The Slytherin now had the hiccups.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" Draco nodded and hiccupped before looking at Harry. "W-What time is it _*hic!*_?"

The Gryffindor smiled softly and said "It's ten o'clock in the evening."

"H-How l-long have I be-een out?"

Harry's raven-black eyebrows furrowed. "Out?"

"Yeah… I passed out after managing to pull my wings back into my back…" Draco replied.

"Oh… I don't know. I've only been here an hour." Harry replied, apologetically.

"Oh."

Draco leaned back into Harry's embrace. He didn't feel loss anymore. He felt content in Harry's arms. Wait… that should be a scary thought… Why isn't it?

"Draco, why were you crying?" Harry asked softly and gently, trying not to start the waterworks again. Draco sniffed before saying quietly "It's… complicated…"

"That's okay… Can you try to explain it?" the Gryffindor asked softly. The Slytherin nodded. "Well… you know that I'm an Angelus Humane… don't you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I kinda figured that out when I saw your wings pop out." he gave a short amused laugh. Draco laughed a bit as well. "Yeah… I would think so… anyway…"

The blonde shifted slightly in Harry's arms to get more comfortable. "Anyway… So… last night or… whenever it was… after I had passed out, I had a dream… in the dream I was dressed in a white long-sleeve shirt and long white cotton pants. The sky was completely white and the same with the floor."

Draco paused a moment, his brow furrowing as things became clearer in his mind. "I… Now that I think about it… my body was smaller…"

Harry nodded. "Smaller how?"

"It was smaller… but not like I was shorter or anything like that… it was smaller like… I was slimmer, more feminine looking…" Draco's blonde brows furrowed deeply. Harry nodded. "Just continue…"

"Right… anyway… um… I looked around then heard someone calling to me… Saying only my name… just my name… And I felt a deep longing, a desperation to find the source as if my life depended on it." Draco swallowed before continuing, "I began to walk towards the sound, then I began to run. But… the closer I got, the father it became…"

The blonde's heart wrenched painfully at the memory. He felt like crying again. But he forced himself not to. He hated crying. "Soon… I could no longer hear it. Then… T-Then… I-I collapsed to the g-ground, c-crying… in-in my dream…" Draco bit his trembling lip harshly, to keep from crying as tears refilled his eyes.

"Shhh… it's alright, Draco… It's okay… don't cry…" Harry's grip tightened around him. Draco took a few shaky deep breathes till he was in control again of his tears.

* * *

><p>The next day in class, Draco sat by Blaise and Pansy as usual. Professor Mad-Eye Moody walked in and stared at the class intently, causing a few to shrink back in fear. "Good morning, class. Open your books to page 501. Today… we are learning of how Angelus Humanes find their mates."<p>

A few groans admitted from around the room. Whispering could be heard. Draco swallowed thickly as he thought _Mating? Mates?_

Mad-Eye snapped at the class to be quiet. The room fell silent once again. "Now… as I was saying. Mating. Now, Granger, read the first paragraph on the page."

"Yes, sir." Hermione said as she looked down at her book. She took a breath, then began "_The mating season for an Angelus Human starts at the ages 15-17, depending upon if they are early bloomers or late or just average. The mating season continues all year round till this creature finds its potential mate or in other words… it's soul mate._"

Hermione glanced up at Mad-Eye. He nodded curtly once and said "Continue."

She nodded and continued to read "_For more information about soul mates turn to page 503. Now, during the mating season, the Angelus Humanes body and emotions change. First, depending on if they are the dominate or the submissive, their body will become more masculine or feminine. After their bodies change, whether becoming more fragile or strong, they go into a stage of the mating season, which happens once a week, where they will see the colors of peoples' souls and the string attacking a soul to another soul. This string is called the soul string and is only for soul mated humans, or other creatures._

"_To continue on with the soul colors, an Angelus Humane's soul is colored and so are human's souls. The string will attach certain humans or creatures to another, which makes them soul mates. Now, souls are colored and only the same colored soul came be a potential mate for a Angelus Humane. But, though it's the same color does not mean it's the correct mate for said Angelus Humane._"

"That's good, Granger. Now…" he looked around the room and found a few students taking notes, one of which was Draco Malfoy. "Let's have a volunteer come up for me."

When no one willingly went up, Moody chose. "Let's see… Potter, get your ass up here."

Harry nodded and got up. He went up and stood by Moody, a tad bit nervous. Moody looked at the class. "Now… tell me why he can't be an Angelus Humane."

Some random Slytherin muttered from behind Draco. "Because he's stupid… that's why."

Snickering followed briefly till Mad-Eye growled. Draco smirked as he raise his hand. Mad-Eye arched an eyebrow, but he called on him. "Malfoy?"

"Well, first off, Potter can't be an Angelus Humane because he does not have wings." Draco made a mocking gesture, where he used his hands to flap like wings. "And also… Potter doesn't seem smart enough to be one."

Harry glared in Malfoy's direction as a few Slytherins snickered. Moody spoke after shaking his head in irritation. "Any other answer. _Real _answers."

Hermione's hand shot up. "Oooh! Me, sir!"

"Granger."

"Well, first off, he has raven black hair. An angelus Humane has blonde hair. Also, his eyes are the wrong color. Harry's are emerald while their eyes are gold, blue, or silver. Plus, an Angelus Humane wouldn't need glasses because of their incredibly accurate eyesight. It's even better than a hawk's or griffin's for that matter."

"Very good, Granger! Twenty points to Gryffindor for reading ahead and answering correctly."

Hermione smiled proudly. "Take a seat, Potter." Mad-Eye said. Harry nodded and did as told.

"Now… since Malfoy decided it was funny to mouth off. Let's do him next." Moody said. Draco paled a bit. At first he didn't move, but after a growl from Moody, he literally leapt from his seat and scrambled up to the front of class.

Moody smirked before turning to the class and saying "Now… tell me why Malfoy can be a Angelus human."

Ron surprisingly raised his hand. Draco gulped noticeably, but luckily Harry only noticed. Moody called on Ron. "Well… Malfoy, here… has the pale skin of one of them creatures, you know? And his hair is blonde, I suppose… it could be silver though…"

"Thank you, Weasley. Any others?"

Neville raised his hand nervously. "Longbottom."

"W-Well… M-Malfoy has s-silver eyes…" he said, fearfully. He's scared of Mad-Eye.

"Correct. Very good, Gryffindors. Ten points for being bold enough to answer." Mad-Eye said. Blaise got angry. "The hell!"

Draco and most of the other students jumped at the hatred and rage in his voice. Oh no…

"You think we'd insult a fellow Slytherin? How do you know I'm not an Angelus Humane? Hm? You tryin to say only pale white guys can be them?" Blaise demanded. "You being racist?"

Draco looked at his loyal friend. _Oh Blaise… what are you doing…?_

"Fifty points from Slytherin! And a week of detention! Meet me tonight at seven! Class Dismissed!"

Draco could tell Mad-Eye Moody was furious. The blonde Slytherin rushed to pack his things as his friend, Blaise, left class. He shoved it all in his grey muggle shoulder bag, his fingers snapping it shut. But he didn't notice he didn't manage to get it shut. He raced after his friend, bumping into Potter on the way out.

"Watch it, Malfoy!" Harry scowled the Slytherin. Draco sneered and called back over his shoulder "Next time get out of my way!"

And Draco Malfoy was in such a rush that he didn't notice his Angelus Humane journal, the journal Madame Pomfrey gave him to keep and write about his Angelus Humane process in, fell out onto the floor. The Slytherin also didn't see that Harry Potter picked it up.

* * *

><p>Draco caught up to his best mate in the hallway. "Blaise!"<p>

His brown friend turned to face him. His solemn expression changed to a warm friendly smile when his dark brown eyes met the silver ones of the blonde. "Draco."

When Draco was close to his friend he said in a hushed tone "Why did you defend me back there? For all you know I could be one…"

"Because you're my friend, Draco. Even if you are one, I would stand up for you and try to protect you. I wouldn't hurt you." he replied in a hushed voice.

Draco scanned Blaise's brown eyes for a few seconds, then he smiled. He took his brown friend's hand and said "Then, come on. I want to show you something." Draco then proceeded to pull the older Slytherin after him. "The RoR."

Blaise nodded and they both raced to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

><p>Harry sat on his bed after his last class. Ron and Hermione had a Prefect's meeting. He decided to examine Draco's journal. So, he took it out of his bag and set his bag on the floor next to his bed. He held the grey journal in his hand, a bit hesitant. He is still a nice person. Should he really read someone else's, <em>Draco's<em>, personal thoughts?

Harry opened the journal to the first page and skimmed it. It was mainly talking about why he started the journal. He started it because Madame Pomfrey told him to, to help with his, as it says, 'progress' as he transforms into an Angelus Humane.

The Gryffindor turned the page and read the second entry.

_My shoulder blades are itching worse and worse ever since I started taking that potion to prevent my wings from popping out. I don't like it. I sometimes wonder if it would be alright if I 'forgot' to drink it. I think having my wings pop out now would be better in all honesty. I don't want them to pop out when I am at home… alone… with no friends to help me through it…_

Harry chewed on the tip of his quill, thinking about this. _Draco wanted his wings to pop out? _Harry continued to read.

_I kind of _want_ to let them pop out. I mean… it's not natural to prevent them release. It's like denying a puppy ability to become a dog. It's just not right. My wings deserve to be free. They deserve to taste and feel the freshness of the air or the softness of a breeze… the touch of a warm hand… the gentleness of snowflakes… the love of being loved… _

Harry suddenly felt guilty. He shouldn't even be reading this, and now he knows that Draco wants to experience things he's not allowed to because of how dangerous it is…

He really should just return it to the blonde… but… he wants to read more… he want's to know more about this Angelus Humane.

Footsteps running up the stairs interrupted his thoughts. He quickly hid the journal under his pillow. Just as he was sitting back up, Ron and Hermione burst in. "Oi, Harry! The Quiddich match starts in ten minutes! Let's go!"

Harry smiled and got up. "Yes, let's."

The Gryffindors left the Gryffindor tower and went to the Quiddich Pitch, and not once did the journal leave Harry's mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Unwanted Wings

Chapter Six

The RoR and Journal Issues

Draco pulled Blaise behind him, all the way up to the seventh floor. And when the door appeared, he pulled Blaise inside with him.

"What are we doing here, Dray?" Blaise asked curiously as he looked around the RoR. Draco smiled hesitantly. "I want to show you something."

His brown friend looked at him and nodded. "Alright. What do you want to show me?"

Draco hesitated, looking away from his friend's gaze. "Um…"

Blaise noticed his friend's hesitation. "What's wrong, Draco? Are you scared?"

"No! Malfoy's don't get scared!" he replied defensively. That was a BIG lie. He got scared. Hell, he gets terrified.

"Well…" Blaise shrugged. Draco sighed softly before taking off his outer robes. He hesitated before slowly starting to unbutton his white blouse. He yanked off his Slytherin tie, then shrugged off his shirt.

Blaise watched confusedly. Draco nervously looked at his best mate and said almost inaudibly "P-Please don't hate me after this…"

Eyes widening, Blaise was going to speak, but before he could, Draco released a groan of frustration. Then, as quickly as saying his name, blindingly white wings popped forth from Draco's slender pale back, exiting through the scars they previously had made.

Blaise gasped, his eyes widening. Draco looked up at his wings before fluffing them. It felt so natural to do just that simple thing. Draco smiled slightly at his wings, before looking at his shocked friend.

Draco's expression became masked. "Blaise…"

"D-Draco?" Blaise asked, nervously. Draco was a… Draco actually was a…

"An Angelus Humane. Yes. I truly am one. And Mad-Eye knows it. He can see it with his little eyeball thing. He chose me to volunteer on propose." Draco's eyes became angered. "To arouse suspicions. He wants to get me killed."

Blaise was quiet. Draco looked at his friend-_Would he still want to be his friend after this?_- and chewed on the inside of his cheek, nervously. "Blaise?"

This brown friend looked at him and opened his mouth to speak. No sound came out. Draco swallowed nervously. Maybe this was a bad idea-

"Can I touch them?"

"What?" Draco asked softly, looking into his friend's-_so he hopes_-eyes.

"Can I… touch your wings?" Blaise asked hesitantly. The blonde Slytherin smiled softly, a feeling of joy washing over him. "Yes, Blaise. Yes, you may!"

He nearly laughed with happiness. Blaise smiled and approached Draco cautiously. The blonde shifted nervously. He was excited and nervous, unsure and happy, hesitant and joyous.

Blaise stood in front of Draco and hesitantly reached a nervous hand out to touch the soft white feathers. The darker Slytherin's hand touched the white feathers and instantly the feather's turned to a steel like substance. Blaise was about to move his hand away, his eyes widen, when Draco said "No! Don't…"

The darker Slytherin complied, but he looked at his friend. The blonde swallowed and said softly "They're not use to you yet. Let them let you in."

Blaise nodded unsurely. But he watched in awe as Draco's feather slowly turned from a hard steel-like substance back to blindingly white feathers. Then Blaise noticed the tips of the feathers were a joyfully bright yellow. Hm…

Draco smiled softly and looked from Blaise's hand to his face. The darker Slytherin returned the smile gladly.

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't get his mind off of Draco's journal. He was debating if he should keep it and read it or return it… Hm… Harry stabbed at the eggs on his plate, not really hungry.<p>

Then, Hermione sat in front of him. She looked at Harry. "Harry… Harry. Harry!"

"What?" he asked startled by her yell. "I've been calling your name for a bit. What were you thinking about?"

"Um…" Harry looked at her. He blinked once. Twice. Then, he spoke. "Well… um… I was thinking about…"

"Oi! What's up?" Ron said, taking a seat next to Hermione, and immediately he begins to pile food onto his plate.

Harry looked at Ron. "I was getting ready to go to the library. I have… homework. Professor Snape will have my head if I don't finish it."

The ginger nodded. "Hm. Yeah. Well, see ya then, mate."

Hermione looked at Ron and rolled her eyes and scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Don't speak with food in your mouth. Honestly, Ronald…"

Harry stood and snuck away while Hermione lectured Ron about proper hygiene.

The Gryffindor all but ran back to the Gryffindor town. He went up to his dorm and plopped down on his bed. He took Draco's journal out from under his pillow. He opened it up to the third entry.

_I'm scared. I awoke in the infirmary a few moments ago. Madame Pomfrey said Harry, _Harry_, of all people, brought me here. She said I was bleeding and my wings had popped out. That means Harry knows. He knows. I'm afraid. What if he tells someone? What if he turns me in? What if he kills me? _

Harry blinked. _Do I really seem like I would kill him? Am I that mean to him? _Harry wondered as he glanced back at the entry. He began to read more.

_Madame Pomfrey said Harry was able to touch my wings. They turned to soft heaven under his finger tips, but they closed her out. What could that mean? What does it mean? I should ask my father. He should know. He is half Angelus Humane. I'll owl him later._

Harry closed the journal. That's where the third entry stopped. He decided he would read the fourth entry later that night. He needed to think on this one.

* * *

><p>Draco untied his Slytherin tie as he began to undress. Today was eventful. Very emotional. He had felt fear, anger, joy, concern, worry, nervousness, and happiness today. All in one day! That's quite enough emotion for one day.<p>

He laid his tie on his bedside table before unbuttoning his white blouse. Hesitating only briefly, he slid shrugged off the white article of clothing, letting it flutter down to the floor. He undid the buckle on his black belt next. After stripping down to his underwear he stepped into silky green pajama pants. Then, he slid on the silky green matching pajama top.

Pulling his Wizarding robes on over his silk pajamas, he slid his feet into his silver slippers. He decided to write in his Angelus Humane journal. So he picked up his school bag and opened it. He dug around in I for his journal. His blonde brows furrowing, he began to take things out of his school bag. He still couldn't find it.

He stood up and dumped the bags contents out onto his silver sheets. His heart began to race as his eyes widened. He had lost his journal. He had to tell Madame Pomfrey. They had to find it!

* * *

><p>"Madame Pomfrey!" Draco called as he threw open the infirmary doors. A few patients looked up startled by the outburst. Draco blushed modestly and walked over to the counter Madame Pomfrey was at.<p>

"What is it, Draco?" she asked gently. Draco released a deep breath. "I lost it. I lost the journal."

Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened a bit. Then, when she actually looked him over, she noticed he was paler than usual. His silver eyes were full of fear. "Calm down, dear. Only you and your mate can read the words you have written. Calm yourself."

Draco released a breath of relief and calmed a bit. "When will I know who my mate is?"

"When your heart shows you." she smiled at him. Draco offered a smile back. He felt a little better at least.

_Now, I just need to _find _the journal…_

Draco left her with her patients. For now, he was tired. He decided it best to go to bed.

* * *

><p>Harry opened Draco's journal after he was sure the rest of his dorm mates were sound asleep. He pulled out his wand and murmured "<em>Lumos<em>." The tip of the wand immediately lit up enough for Harry to read. He put on his glasses and began.

_I had a dream. It was such a horrible, horrible, dream. I really don't want to write it here, let alone rethink it, but… I will._

_I was in a white room. The floor was white and looked a bit like clouds. The sky above me was endless white. The air was nice and fresh in my lungs. The air was crisp and looked a bit like fog. But when I inhaled it, it did not make me cough. It did quite the opposite. It seemed to relax me…_

_Anyway… there were white rose petals all over the cloud-like floor and drifting in the air. It was actually quite a beautiful dream… The air smelled of vanilla._

_I was dressed in a loose white blouse and white silk-like pants. They weren't silk. They were as smooth as silk but felt as soft as cotton. The pants were a tad bit too long. When I walked they flapped up under my heels._

_I was bare foot._

Harry smiled a bit at this. Draco must think that being bare foot was odd. He turned the page.

_Then as I walked around this oddity of a dream world, I hear the most beautiful voice calling my name. It was more heavenly than angels and braver than a lion, yet… it was as gentle as a feather-light whisper and as kind as a sparkling stream giving up its water for the deer. _

Harry stopped for a moment. Who know Draco was so descriptive…? Reading this made Harry feel like he was actually in the dream.

_It called my name. _

"_Draco." the voice spoke. I felt drawn to the wondrous voice. I began to slowly walk towards it. The voice began to get louder so I picked up the pace. My heart was racing. My soul was yearning for the person this voice belonged to. My body ached to be _near_ this person. _

_But… as I began to run towards the lovely voice…_

The Gryffindor noted the tear splotched on the paper. Suddenly, he heard a crash. Startled he whispered "_Nox_." causing his wand to put the light out, and he hide under the covers pretending to be asleep.

"Bloody hell…" he heard Ron's groggy voice break the quiet. Harry closed his eyes and listened. He heard rustling around in sheets. It wound seem Ron had fallen out of his bed. Harry knew Ron had always been a roller.

The bed of the ginger's creaked as Harry heard him get back in bed. Releasing a slight breath, he waited till Ron fell back to sleep before he uncovered himself and began to read again.

_But… as I began to run towards the lovely voice… it began to leave me… The voice was leaving. The presence of the voice was leaving as well._

Harry noticed the words began to bleed together. The words were smearing together. Draco must have been crying uncontrollably while he wrote this. He couldn't make out some words.

_The voice… left me. _

_I couldn't… _

_It left… _

That was all he could make out of that paragraph. He looked to the next paragraph. It was less blurry and bled together.

_Everyone always leaves… The vo-_

The word was blurred out. He assumed it was the 'voice'.

…_let me like everyone else! No one cares about me! No one! No one…_

Harry paused his reading, feeling guilty once more. Draco felt alone. Desperately alone by the looks of it. He looked back to Draco's words and read the last few paragraphs to the entry.

_Harry held me… I told him my dream… he held me as I cried. I am so embarrassed. He must think me weak now… like everyone else._

_To end this entry I leave you with a question, journal. Why? Why does it always happen to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this chapter is too short or anything… Enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world. J.K. Rowling does… But I soon will… *laughs evilly while doing weird hand gesture evil guys do* **

***suddenly guns in black suits with big guns appear out of no where.* **

**I… I was just kidding guys. *laughs nervously* Honestly… I was… *sweat drop***


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: There is one bad word in this chapter. **** Proceed if you wish.**

* * *

><p>Unwanted Wings<p>

Chapter Seven

Mating Symptoms, Quiddich Trouble, and a Mudblood

Draco entered the Grand Hall for breakfast with Blaise and Pansy. It had been a week since Draco lost his journal, and he still hasn't found it. He was a bit concerned that he hadn't found it… and that whoever had it didn't rat him out…

The three Slytherins took their seats at the Slytherin table. Draco found he wasn't that hungry, but he decided to stay with his friends. As usual, Pansy was babbling on about the latest gossip. This time it was something about a Ravenclaw tutoring a Hufflepuff and the Hufflepuff messing something up, causing the Ravenclaw to sprout wings where his ears should be. Draco ignored it, not caring about it.

The blonde Slytherin reached for his goblet full of pumpkin juice, and as he did he caught a glimmer of silver. Surprised he looked at the goblet and his hand, but nothing was silver nor out of the ordinary. So, Draco shrugged it off.

"Anyway… So, Dray… did you hear? They decided to hold a Yule Ball this year since it was such a big hit in fourth year!" Pansy exclaimed excitedly. Draco looked at her. "Really?"

"Mmmhmm!"

"Splendid." the blonde turning a fake smile to his friend, honestly not caring. Blaise looked to Pansy and said "Who are you going to ask, Miss Social-Butterfly?"

The Slytherin girl scowled him. "Don't call me that!"

Blaise laughed. Draco smiled at his friends. "Yes, do tell, Pans."

Pansy huffed once before cooling down. She then smiled and said "I don't know yet guys."

Blaise smirked. "Yeah right. You probably just don't want to tell us."

"Yeah." Draco agreed, smiling slightly. Pansy rolled her eyes irritatedly. "Now you boys, stop. I haven't chosen who will be the lucky guy to get to take me yet." She winked.

They all three laughed. Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, the Golden trio were talking.

"What is Malfoy smiling about?" Ron asked as he watched the Slytherin trio laugh. Hermione turned her head around to look. "Oh, Ronald. Let them laugh. They are probably just joking around like we do."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. Then, they looked at Hermione. "Listen, 'Mione… they are Slytherins." Ron stated.

"So?"

"Slytherins are evil!" he stated, leaning over the table, looking her dead in the eyes. She rolled her eyes. "No, only mischievous and sneaky."

Harry pursed his lips. Harry decided that he didn't want to join in their argument and looked over at Draco for himself.

The blonde looked to be having fun with his friends. His silvers were glistening with laughter. His pale pink lips were pulled up in an amused smile. His blonde hair he had started to wear it not slicked back. It looked… better. By far.

Harry looked away quickly. Where had those thoughts come from? Did he really think Draco looked good?

"Oi! 'arry! You listenin'? I was talkin' about the next Quiddich match." Ron broke the Gryffindor's train of thought. Harry blinked and looked at his best mate. "Yeah. What? Sorry."

Hermione pursed her lips. "You've been dazing out a lot, Harry. What is it that's bothering you?"

"Nothing's botherin' me, 'Mione. I'm fine. Really." he pressed, trying to show them he was. Hermione didn't look convinced one bit, but Ron nodded completely fine with that answer. "Alright. Well, anyway… Do you think that the Ravenclaws or the Slytherins will win tomorrow's match?"

Harry looked at Ron. "I think the Slytherin will. The Ravenclaws are good… But not that good." _Especially since Draco is the Seeker. _

Ron nodded, looking off into the distance with a sort of dazed thoughtful look, and spoke with food in his mouth. "Yeah. That's the only thing I'd give them credit for. And maybe potions…"

Alarm shot through Harry. "Oh no! I forgot to do my potions essay! Snape's gonna _kill _me…" He groaned. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. "Well, if you'd do your homework…"

Ron's eyes widened. "We had homework for potions?!"

Hermione huffed. "Yes, Ronald! Didn't you hear him? He said that we had to right a twelve inch essay on the dangers of Amortentia."

Harry sighed. "I should go do it." He reluctantly got up. Ron did as well. "So should I."

The two Gryffindors headed back to the Gryffindor common room to do their required homework.

* * *

><p>Out of the corner of Draco's vision, a flash of silver and pink, warm pink, flickered into his view. But when he looked up all he saw was the doors to the Grand Hall shutting. <em>Hm… <em>

Draco looked back at his friends. "I think I am going to go to the library before curfew."

Pansy looked at him. "Alrighty!"

Blaise nodded. "Alright. See ya later, Draco."

"See ya, Blaise." Draco said as he stood and left the Grand Hall, a few of the Slytherins glazes flicking over to him. He ignored them and left through the giant doors.

He wandered through the halls, not really heading for the library. He didn't feel up to studying right now, or even pleasure reading for that matter. He almost felt lost wandering the halls of Hogwarts, the school he's know for years. He felt… odd. Draco didn't know how to explain it.

The blonde shouldered his grey satchel, pausing in his walk. He felt confused suddenly. Why was he aimlessly wandering the halls? And why did he have a sudden urge to find his journal? Maybe he was just worried about it…? Hmm…

Still a bit confused, he began to walk once more, slower than before though as if in deep thought. He watched his feet as he walked. They were clad in a pair of canvas shoes that muggles wore, called Converse. They were black and white checkered, like a chessboard.

The Slytherin suddenly hit something, having walked into it. He fell to his bottom on the floor. He looked up at the thing he ran into, but… all he could see was the color pink, a warm pink. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, but still the shimmering pink silhouette of a human stood before his eyes. Panicked suddenly seized him.

"Malfoy?" a feminine voice reached Draco's highly trained ears. Still a bit panicked, he asked the pink image "Granger?" almost uncertainly.

"Are you alright?"

Draco was instantly alert and… confused. Granger? Being nice to him? Acting civil towards him? After all the mean things he was called and said about her?

He opened his mouth, but he can up speechless. Hermione smiled slightly at him. "I see. May I help you up then, or can you stand on your own?" she teased him a bit.

An insult instantly in his mind about how he can do it himself, he opened his mouth, but his tongue betrayed him. "Please… help me."

Draco wished he could hex himself or at least take back his words. He sounded so desperate and… vulnerable. He hated how weak he sounded. He didn't even want to admit to _himself_ he was terrified, let alone Granger.

This momentarily surprised the Gryffindor. But once she got over her shock at hearing Draco sounding so desperate and in need of help, she set her books down on the floor and helped him up.

The moment he felt her touch, he tensed, unused to letting anyone touch him when he was in need, especially a girl. She paused her movements till Draco relaxed. Once he was standing she asked him "What is wrong that you needed help?"

Draco suddenly found himself shaking in fear. He could not loose his eyesight! If he did he didn't know what he would do! Hermione noticed his shaking.

"Malfoy?"

No answer.

"Malfoy."

Still no reply.

"Malfoy!" Hermione suddenly lost her cool. "Draco!"

This caused the blonde to snap back to himself. "W-What?"

She sighed tiredly and looked into the confused silver eyes of the Slytherin. "You tuned out for a bit. Are you alright?"

Still shaking Draco wasn't sure how to respond. He opened his mouth to attempt to, but nothing came out. Hermione silently guided him over to a deserted bench in the hallway and sat them both down.

Her arm still around his shoulders, she looked at him worriedly. Draco tried in vain to make out her face but could not. This caused him just more fear and a bit of frustration. The Gryffindor take a soft deep breath and said "Now… do you think you can tell me what is the matter?"

This caused the blonde's usual Slytherin side to snap out. "You want to know what's the matter, Granger?!" he seethed between his gritted teeth, causing the muggleborn to start in surprise. "I can't bloody see! All of you I can see is this _bloody_ pink color! And it won't _fucking_ _go away_!"

He had raised his voice on the last sentence, getting louder with every word. He turned his head towards Granger and could actually see the castle walls around her. He looked at the floor near her feet and noticed he saw the actual floor and not jut pink. But… what troubled him was Granger was still that horrid pink color.

Hermione watched him, hesitantly. She cautiously spoke. "Mal… Malfoy?"

Draco's attention snapped back to her. "Granger." he stated. She gasped softly. His eyes were glowing!

His usually silver-gray eyes were glowing like two twinkling stars in a clear night sky. The pupils could not be seen. All that Hermione could see was white light radiating out of his eye sockets. And just like a star, bits and pieces of different colors occasionally twinkled through his now blinding eyes.

Hermione's mind started to work as she sorted through what was going on. Draco's lack of vision, Draco seeing just the color pink, his glowing eyes… And for some reason, the blonde looked… shorter than last year… and more… feminine to be honest.

Sudden realization hit her. "You're an Angelus Humanae!" she exclaimed in a yelling whispered voice.

Draco's face paled, and his glowing eyes widened. "H-How… how…"

The Gryffindor smiled sadly. "I'm smarter than most, Draco. It was easy to figure out for me once I added up the facts. Don't worry." She added softly. "I won't tell."

The Slytherin suddenly blurted out. "Why?"

What was wrong with him today? He couldn't control his tongue!

"Why won't I tell anyone?" Hermione asked gently. When she received a slight hesitant nod, she continued softly "Because… though an Angelus Humanae is suppose to be dangerous… you just seem scared…"

With that she walked away before he could reply. He watched the pink figure walk away, and as she did his vision returned to normal. The pink faded into real colors, more correctly her bushy brown hair and the grey of her Hogwarts uniform.

* * *

><p>Later that same day, Harry stood in the Gryffindor locker room as the dressed in their uniforms. For some reason, Dumbledore rescheduled the Quiddich match to this weekend, swapping the match with Slytherin versus Ravenclaw with the match Gryffindor versus Slytherin. But the Gryffindors weren't complaining. They loved a good challenge of a Quiddich game.<p>

Harry swiftly put on his Quiddich robes. Then he got out his Firebolt. Being captain, all of his teammates listen to his brief plan to win before they broke and went out onto the Quiddich pitch.

Draco mounted his broom and waited up in the air for the snitch to be released and for the game to begin. The coach blew the whistle and threw the quaffle up in the air. The game had begun.

The Slytherin seeker looked to Harry Potter. His eyes watched the Gryffindors body language. His eyes would flick around looking for golden snitch before turning to the chasers and watching for a bit and then repeating the process. His muscles were tense yet loose, not tight, as if he could move at any given moment.

The blonde smiled slightly before he caught a glimpse of gold at the corner of his eye. The golden snitch flinted in front of his silver eyes. He was slightly startled, and Harry noticed. The snitch flew straight up, and Draco's gaze followed it. He then got into motion, Harry soon following.

The golden snitch lead them on a goose chase. It flew up high, then down low almost to the ground. It wove in an out of the stands and around the hoops. Draco nearly knocked into on, but a sharp turn upward had saved him, just barely.

Draco sped up as he got closer to the snitch. It flew up higher and higher, high above the field. Draco caught a glimpse of Harry out of the corner of his eye. He was catching up. With a determined glare, the Slytherin sped up even more and stretched his arm out to reach it. And just as his fingers brushed it, the snitch to a sharp turn and flew back down again.

Cursing silently, Draco almost fell off his broom as he turned his broom back down towards the snitch. He could see Harry in front of him now.

Draco sped up as both seekers headed straight for the ground. Pulling up suddenly, Draco saw the snitch swirl around Harry, spiraling around him and his broom, and darted up once more. The Slytherin seeker smirked slightly and looked around for the snitch once more, having lost sight of it.

His eyes widened as he saw a bludger headed straight towards him. He ducked his head just in time. His gaze hardened, and he turned his head to see the beater of the Gryffindors smirking. He scowled at the beater.

The blonde Slytherin suddenly saw Potter flying fast after something. Draco immediately sprang into action. He zoomed after Harry and the snitch. He caught up to them in no time. Both of the seekers had their hands reaching out towards the golden ball with wings.

Just as Harry's fingers close around the snitch, a bludger came out of nowhere and rammed hard into Harry's side. Giving a cry of surprise, the Gryffindor seeker was thrown towards Draco, successfully knocking the blonde off his broom. The Slytherin gave a cry of fear and surprise. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he fell. Suddenly his arm gave a rough jerk, his wrist having been caught by Harry, and he gave a soft cry of pain as he felt his arm being pulled out of its socket.

Draco opened his eyes and looked up as his savior, looked up at Harry Potter. His frantically beating heart started to calm as he realized he would not be hitting the ground and most likely dying.

As he stared up at Harry, he heard the defining silence of the shocked students and professors in the stands. He glanced down and saw a broom hit the ground, instantly snapping in half. It realized it was Harry's broom. Draco's eyes widened slightly. He looked back up at Harry instantly and found the Gryffindor to be watching him.

Harry couldn't believe their luck! His side where the blasted bludger hit him was _killing_ him sure like bloody hell! But they were safe! They weren't falling to their deaths! He looked down at the Slytherin he was holding be the wrist as he went over in his head what had happened.

The bludger had hit him in the side, causing him so much pain! That little devil must have been flying at _at least _80 mph, if not more! Anyway, the bludger had hit him and sent him flying into Draco sideways, knocking them both off their brooms. Harry, as he started to descend towards the ground grabbed a hold of Draco's wrist out of instinct and had also grabbed the blonde's broom at the last second. The golden snitch was trapped between the broom and his hand.

Harry didn't know what to do. How did he get back the broom with Draco in his hold. The blonde he realized was watching him. Suddenly, the Gryffindor had a brilliant yet dangerously stupid idea. Without even thinking about his idea and any consequences it may have, he release Draco's wrist and quickly swung onto the broom.

Loud gasps of shock and horror echoed through the Quiddich stands. _The _Harry Potter _dropped _someone! The _very same guy _who had the hero complex and wouldn't just let someone die! And at his own hand too!

Draco's eyes widened as he began to fall. He couldn't believe Harry would left him die! He didn't think Potter hated him _that_ much. This hurt Draco to know that Harry would willingly let him die to save himself. Draco closed his eyes in painful acceptance.

Suddenly Draco landed on something. It sent pain through his lower body; his thighs, legs, and hips. He hissed in pain and found himself leaning forward in pain. His forehead hit something. His eyes instantly snapped open, and he almost fell off the broom, he realized, he was on. Suddenly terrified, his arms flew around the body of the person who saved him against his own will. He practically clung to said savior. Draco, against his own will again, began to tremble in fear and whimper softly once in almost painful relief.

Harry grinned widely like a madman. He couldn't contain his grin! His plan had worked! To flip onto the broom and catch Malfoy.

The Gryffindor seeker slowed the broom and glanced back at Draco. He could see the fear edged into the blonde though he couldn't see his face, which was pressed firmly into Harry's back.

The blonde's back was tense, and he was trembling, Harry noticed. His skin, where he could see it, looked paler than usual, and soft whimpering reached the raven haired teen's ears.

Having caught the snitch, he slowly descend to the ground, not wanting to go fast and risk scaring Malfoy anymore than he already was. The moment Harry landed he felt Draco's arms tighten around him. For some reason this caused the Gryffindor to smile.

"Harry! Are you alright?!"

Harry looked up to see his two best friends racing towards him with worry and relieve consuming their faces.

"Merlin, Harry! You scared us!" Ron exclaimed, breathlessly. Harry could tell he had given his friends quite a scare. Still on the broom and not noticing he was, the Gryffindor seeker smile slightly and couldn't contain his laughter.

Draco opened his eyes and saw the uniform of the Gryffindor's Quiddich team. His arms didn't loosen and he didn't move as he felt Harry's laughter rake through his body. He could hear the other two of the Golden trio yelling at him, well mainly Granger.

The Slytherin seeker slowly calmed down and heard someone say his name. He turned his head to the left and saw Blaise and Pansy looking at him with great relief, something he had never seen on a Slytherin before. It was… peculiar to see.

Draco release his death grip around Harry, much to the Gryffindor's relief. The blonde mad to get off the broom. His feet touch the ground, and he stood. He cried out in pain, surprise filling his features. His legs gave in at the knees, and he felt to his knees, which caused even more pain.

Blaise and Pansy filled with a worried panic. "Draco!" They both exclaimed. Professor Snape suddenly pushed them away, as they had been rushing forward. Snape knelt by his godson and met those silver eyes with his own black ones.

Draco's eyes were pools of silver liquid at the moment. The pain was evident in his eyes and expression. Professor Snape got to work checking him over. He tenderly forced Draco to lay back on the ground. The Slytherin hesitantly went with it, wincing in pain.

Professor Snape stretched his legs out slowly from their bent position. Draco saw white light and black dots across his vision as he cried out in pain at his godfather's actions. Professor Snape stopped when they were fully unbent. Draco relaxed once more, the pain having lessened quite a bit now that his legs weren't bent.

Snape touched Draco's ankle, pressing lightly. He received no reaction so he moved to the blonde's leg. He gently felt along his leg, from his ankle to his knee. The professor's eyes flashed as he found a slight break in the bone. He swiftly did the same to his other leg and found a similar break.

The professor gently lifted Draco up. He hissed in pain. Snape looked at his godson apologetically before carrying him away to see Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

><p>Harry had dismounted the broom the moment Draco got off. He winced as pain filled his right side. He wrapped his right arm around his side, bending slightly towards the right trying to lessen the pain.<p>

Hermione frowned sadly, her eyebrows furrowing as she did so. "Harry, you should see Madame Pomfrey as well. Come on."

"She's right, Potter. Poppy should have a look at ya." Professor McGonagall said sternly. Harry nodded in agreement. "Yes, ma'am."

Hermione smile slightly, worry still edged into her face. She gently helped Harry by wrapping her arm around his left shoulder and supporting him. Ron decide it would be best if he didn't try to help. So, he just accompanied Harry as they limped to the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait! I had **_**HUGE **_**writer's block! So, please… Don't hate me. Next chapter will be with the two seekers in the infirmary and a bit more. So enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Unwanted Wings

Chapter Eight

Thoughtful Talks and a Journal

Draco woke up in pain. He groaned softly as he raised an arm to help himself sit up. He propped himself up on the sort pillows that were now behind his back. His head was pounding. He heard light snoring coming from somewhere to his right. He looked towards the source. It was Harry.

He realized it was night and it was dark. He glanced around the infirmary once, noticing the only light in the room was coming from the window as the moon was shining brightly but not brightly enough to light the room decently, before looking back at the sleeping form of Harry Potter.

Draco smile slightly at the peaceful look on the Gryffindor's face. Harry looked so peaceful and calm. He seemed completely relax and at ease, his guard down and let vulnerable. The blonde made to get out of bed and cried out in surprised pain. That's right… he had hurt his legs somehow…

He heard a groan come from his right, and his head jerked towards Harry. The Gryffindor seemed to be waking up. Harry groaned once more before opening his eyes sleepily. Draco watched the raven haired teen sit up tiredly and lean back against the pillows he had been sleeping on.

"Draco…?" Harry muttered through his groggy mind and slight confusion from waking up. The blonde looked at Harry as he rubbed his sleep-filled eyes and reached for his glasses on the bedside table in between their beds.

"H… Harry…" the Slytherin said hesitantly, unsure if Harry wanted to be called by his first name or not. This, unexpectedly, caused the Gryffindor to smile at him, slightly surprising Draco.

Harry turned his body to get up and winced. His ribs hurt like hell! Draco winced in sympathy. It looked like it hurts. Harry returned to his previous position and looked towards the blonde.

"I was going to get up and sit by you, but… I guess that's out of the question."

Harry flashed Draco a grin, and the blonde couldn't help but smile back. Then, the Gryffindor's words registered inside his head. He got a thoughtful look on his face, an unreadable look.

"You… you were going to sit by me?" Draco asked, searching Harry's face for something, but he wasn't sure what. Harry's bright smile faltered a bit. "Uh… yeah…" he replied quietly. "Did you not want me to?"

"No! It's not that!" Draco answered a bit too quickly. He bit his lip as he fought a blush. "I mean… no… I wouldn't have mind… I just…"

"Yeah?"

"I just…" Draco looked to Harry, not sure what he was trying to say. His mind was too fuzzy, too distracted, too… blank. "I mean… I guess… I didn't think you would want to…?"

This time it was Harry's turn to be thoughtful and a bit confused. "Why wouldn't I want to?"

The blonde got quiet. "Because…" he spoke in a voice almost as quiet as a whisper.

"Because why, Draco?"

The Slytherin looked at his hands as he fiddled with them. "Uh… maybe because I haven't exactly been nice to you since you rejected my friendship…"

Harry suddenly felt uncomfortable and awkward. "Sorry about that…" he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I… I shouldn't have rejected you so harshly…"

Draco looked at Harry surprised. "But I was being a git to your friend. I insulted him. You had every right to reject me."

The Gryffindor looked at Draco's face, studying it, searching it. His eyes seemed to almost dive into Draco's soul. He swallowed thickly. Harry then spoke. "If that's what you truly believe…"

The room fell silent.

Draco digested Harry's words. _What did he mean by them? 'If that's what you truly believe?' It is true. It's a fact that I was a spoiled rotten pureblood git who couldn't get over his large ego._

Harry watched the blonde as he thought. Harry looked him over. His hair was mussed up from sleeping. His pale skin practically glowed in the moonlight. His face, with the way the moonlight hit it, looked vulnerable and innocent. He looked so small, so young, not like the sixteen-year-old teenage boy who had been through so much that he truly was.

Suddenly the blonde looked at him. He had a mask on his beautiful face, but his eyes shown with so much emotion. They shown with uncertainty, with insecurity, and vulnerability…

"Why did you save me?"

Draco had spoken so soft that Harry almost didn't hear what he had said. Harry was speechless. He didn't know what to say, how to reply.

Seeming to have gained courage, Draco's voice rose a bit to normal-speaking volume. "Why didn't you let me fall and die? Everyone else would have. Everyone except for you. Why didn't you? Why did you save me?"

Harry noted how Draco went from quiet and timid, to courage and demanding, to desperate and needing. He looked as if he needed to know, as if his life depended on it. This caused the raven-haired boy to be slightly surprised and puzzled.

It was a few long silent minutes before Harry replied, causing much anxiety and dread to the blonde. Maybe he shouldn't have asked…

Finally, Harry opened his mouth, causing slight hope to shine in the silver ice-like diamonds that are Draco's eyes. He looked as if he wanted to cry and was struggling not to. This made the Gryffindor feel an urgent desire to squash the blonde's insecurities. He was swift to reply this time.

"Draco…" he started. Harry forced himself to get out of bed in spite of the pain. Those silver eyes widened in surprise and worry. The Gryffindor sat on the edge of Draco's bed, the pain fading as his body settled on the plain sheets. Harry gently cupped Draco's right cheek with on hand, his other taking a hold of the nimble hand the blonde had settled on the sheets.

Silver eyes locked with emerald. Neither could seem to break it. Neither wanted to. It was a perfect balance of black and white, of light and dark, of fragile and strong, of beauty and charm. Draco's crippled heart was sent a flutter.

When Harry spoke again, his words were soft as if the blonde boy would break at any moment, and were quiet, as if spoken to a lover. "Draco… I saved you because I wanted to. I saved you because I didn't want you to die. I saved you because I hadn't apologized for rejecting you. I saved you because I wish to start over."

This seemed to be the right thing to say for Draco's eyes show with unshed tears, and when he spoke it was only a whisper. "Thank you."

Harry could tell he wasn't just thanking him for saving him. He was thanking him for caring for him, for not wanting him dead, for starting a new, and for making him feel loved like his parents never have…

"You're welcome." Harry murmured softly back. He gently caressed Draco's cheek with his thumb. The blonde closed his eyes and seemed to almost lean into Harry's touch. The Gryffindor smile softly and gently maneuvered himself to where he was sitting beside Draco and holding him gently in his arms. The blonde fell asleep once more, feeling cared for and loved.

* * *

><p>Since Harry's ribs were only bruised he was let out the next morning. Draco had to stay a day or two more. Harry promised to visit Draco during lunch. So, the day had passed rather uneventful, which leads to Harry supposedly doing his homework.<p>

The Gryffindor sat on his bed, the crimson curtains partially drawn, reading. He was reading Draco's journal. A new entry had suddenly appeared. Well… quite a few have. But they don't sound like they were written.

_I can't believe it! Blaise didn't freak out! I showed him my wings, and he didn't flip out! He doesn't hate me! I thought he would… I mean, everyone else already does… and now I'm an Angelus Human freak. But he's still me friend._

Harry turned the page to the next entry. The entries, he realized, were more like scribbled down thoughts, snidbits of information.

_Have you ever felt the rush of the wind in your hair? Or have you ever hear the whipping of your robes as you fly on a broom? It is the most wonderful feeling. It calms me. It helps me think. Quiddich is where I ride on my broom the most. _

_Harry looks incredible while he flies._

This intrigues the Gryffindor. Why would Draco write…. Er… however this got in here… about him? It didn't completely make sense. He continued to read.

_The way his unruly raven hair whips back at the force of the wind as he soars after the golden snitch. The way his eyes of emerald glow with determination and spark with excitement. He looks so alive while flying. The way he smiles like a child on Christmas morn. _

Harry suddenly heard a sigh. He looked up from the journal to find the room empty save for him. He looked back at the journal and realized it sighed as if that is where Draco had. _The joys of magic… _Harry thought with a slight smile on his lips.

_If only I could feel like he does. I can tell he feels with his heart. He lives by his heart. He lives like a free spirit… While I live life behind a mask. A broken burdened soul chained and locked away. A innocent child put into an adult's mind set…_

Harry heard another sigh. This time sounding depressed. He frowned. But the emotion in the… text turns to a dreamy feel, a hopeful tune.

_Oh, there he goes! After the snitch. I should go to. _

_Ah, the feeling of flying. The only way one can live. The only way I actually _**feel**_. It's amazing. I love it._

Suddenly the text takes a turn for the dark.

_Ah! My arm! Pain… pain, pain, pain… What is he doing? Why did he catch me? How did I get knocked off my broom?_

_Wait. What is he doing? Why is he… Ah! No! Don't let go, Potter! Don't let me die, Harry…_

_I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. Goodbye, mother. Goodbye father. Goodbye Blaise. Goodbye Pansy. I knew he would drop me._

Another sigh.

_It was inevitable… He wouldn't save me. I'm a useless pureblood. I don't deserve to live. I tormented him and his friends since first year… Why would he want to sav-_

_OUCH!_

Then, the text ended. Harry looked up, releasing a breath. Wow. He looked back at the words and skimmed them over. He realized they seemed like thoughts almost.

_I should really give this back to him. I'm now reading his _**personal **_thoughts. _Harry closed the journal and flung his legs out from under him. He got off his bed and stood up. He stretched briefly before leaving the Gryffindor 5th year dorms, with the journal in tow.

He walked down to the Grand Hall. From there, he made his way to the infirmary. He entered and spotted Draco sitting up in a bed with no clothes on but his Slytherin green boxers, his back to Harry.

The Gryffindor noticed the two long scars on the paler boy's back, on his slender shoulder blade. He frowned slightly in pity for the blonde, but he quickly shook it off and made his way over.

"Hey."

Draco turned his head around over his shoulder and smiled slightly. "Hey."

Harry smiled brightly and sat beside Draco on the bed. "How are your legs?" he said, gesturing to the slender legs of the Slytherin.

The blonde looked at his nude (for the most part) legs and blush slightly, which made his pale cheeks look rosy. This just made Harry's smile wider.

"They feel better. My bones aren't broken anymore. But they hurt a bit to walk with." Draco looked from his legs to Harry. The Gryffindor's smile never lessened, but it did softened. "Good. I am glad they are doing better."

The platinum blonde smile, feeling slightly embarrassed. Where was Madame Pomfrey? She said she'd be right back! Draco silently wished he could put his clothes back on. So, he settled for crossing his arms over his chest at an attempt to cover some of himself. Harry smiled amusedly at this. The Gryffindor suddenly remembered he had Draco's journal.

"Oh, Draco… I um… found this…" Harry said nervously as he scratched the back of his neck with one hand and handed the journal over with the other. With a curious and puzzled face, Draco looked at the journal before taking it from Harry's outstretched hand. Recognization shot through him. This was his Angelus Humane journal! Harry found it!

"Where did you find it?"

"Um…"

Draco looked up at the uncomfortable Gryffindor, waiting for an answer. Harry released a breath and replied. "The day you bumped into me running out of class. It fell out of your bag. I picked it up…"

"Why didn't you give it back?" the blonde asked curiously. He knew that only his mate and himself could read it. So, obviously Harry couldn't read it. The pages would be blank.

"I dunno…" Harry replied. He didn't know why he kept it, and he also wished to not let Draco know that he had read it.

The blonde nodded. He looked at Harry and felt a bit awkward. "So… we are starting over then?"

The Gryffindor smiled in response. "Yes."

Draco smiled slightly. "Good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just a filler chapter. And Draco had to get his journal back. So… enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Unwanted Wings

Chapter Nine

'Finding My Mate'

Draco was glad he had his journal back, but he could help wondering why Harry had kept the journal if he couldn't read it. Shaking his head to clear it, the blonde made his way to the Slytherin dorms. After speaking the password, he entered the common room and went down the hall to the sixth year dorms.

Entering his dorm room, he made his way over to his bed. Draco placed his Angelus Humane journal under his pillow. Then, he stripped down to his boxers and put on his silken green pajamas. He laid down on his bed and got under his silk sheets. The moment his head hit the pillow he was out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Draco…" <em>

_The voice was back. I looked around for the source of the sound. I saw nothing. "Hello?" I called loudly, hoping whoever would hear me._

"_Draco." A blurry figure came walking out of nowhere towards me. He smiled at me. His smile was pretty much the only thing I could see, save for he was taller than me._

_The blurry figure then spoke to me as he gathered me in his arms. "Be patient. Wait for me. I'll come around."_

_I found myself nodding, thought I still couldn't figure out who it was. I lean back against him and close my eyes, feeling loved, safe and secure. I smiled. He was warm, and his touch was comforting, reassuring. _

"_Thank you, Draco." he said as he turned me to face him. He brought his hand up to gently cup my cheek before pulling me in and leaning in slowly-_

* * *

><p>Draco awoke with cry of pain. "Ow!"<p>

He was disoriented and confused, and his bum really hurt! Drawing in a hiss of pain, Draco rubbed his aching arse as he gathered his bearings. He was on the hard stone floor of the dungeons. He looked around to see Blaise snickering. "Finally, you're up."

Scowling, Draco stood up. "Yes, I am. Now, why did you throw me off my bed?!" the furious blonde demanded in a slight whiny tone. He had been enjoying his dream for once!

Blaise smirked. "Sorry, but you slept through breakfast. Defense Against the Dark Arts is in ten minutes."

The blonde Slytherin's eyes widened. "Shit! I'll only be a few minutes!"

Draco unbuttoned his pajama top hastily. Then he shucked off his pajama bottoms. He grabbed the black trousers he had worn yesterday and hopped into them. Then, he grabbed his white blouse and slipped it on, buttoning it as he looked for his Slytherin tie.

After finding it and slipping on his shoes, he left with his friend, tying his green tie while he did so.

* * *

><p>The blonde made his way into the Grand Hall. He took his seat. He was starved! He had missed breakfast. Pansy and Blaise soon joined him. Filling his plate, he turned to his friends as they began to speak.<p>

"I've got a date for the Yule Ball."

Draco smiled at Blaise. "Who?" the blonde asked as he bit into a green apple.

His African-American friend smiled and said, "Daphne Greengrass. She has a younger sister who's in fourth year."

Pansy smiled coyly. "I know her! She's my best girlfriend. She has had a crush on you for a couple months now."

Draco smiled amusedly, shaking his head. Blaise smirked. "Then, maybe I'll get lucky."

His innuendo was not lost on Draco, who had been taking a sip of pumpkin juice. The blonde nearly spewed his drink as he fought laughing. Pansy smacked Draco upside the head. "Don't laugh! That's not funny!"

Blaise laughed at his Slytherin friends. Pansy couldn't help but smile at her friends' laughter. Pansy shook her head and said Draco, "So… have you asked anyone? Or are you still looking?"

"No, I haven't asked anyone, Pans."

"Well, you better hurry! Or all the good girls will be gone." Pansy warned. The blonde rolled his eyes. "Alright, _mum_."

Blaise snickered into his water. Pansy pouted slightly. "Don't be rude. I was just sayin'."

"Hmm." Draco said, finishing off his apple and pumpkin juice. He was about to stand up when he heard the sound of his eagle owl. Landing in front of him gracefully, the bird offered Draco the letter it held in its beak. The blonde took it gently, and once he did the bird took off instantly.

"What is it, Dray?" Pansy asked curiously. Draco didn't even look up when he said, "It's from father."

He stood up and didn't allow anymore question to be asked. He left the Grand Hall and went out into the hallway.

He leaned against the wall as he opened the silver envelope, pulling out the silvery white parchment inside. _Hmm… _Draco thought as he unfolded the lovely parchment. Then, he began to read.

_Draco,_

_I think it is time for you to learn how to use your wings. I will be arriving at Hogwarts on the 1__st__ of December. We will stay at Hogwarts for the holidays and hopefully teach you how to fly properly. I will be arriving at noon exactly. I will meet you in the field by the Grounds Keeper's hut. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco pursed his lips. He was going to learn to fly? That was a frightening thought. Folding the letter back up and slipping it into the envelope, the blonde left to go outside. He had Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

><p>All the Slytherins and Gryffindors gather around the new Care of Magical Creatures professor, Professor McGriffin. She was young for a professor. Her hair coiled down her back elegantly in soft red curls. Her silver eyes were soft and kind, surrounded by laugh lines. She was tall and has paler skin. Her body was clothed in a emerald green top that tied around the neck and dark denim jeans with rips at the knees. She looked to be in her late twenties.<p>

"Hello class, I am Professor Rosie McGriffin, you may call me Rosie, and I will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures the rest of this year while Hagrid is busy doing something Dumbledore has asked of him." She smiled at the group of students in front of her.

Draco looked her over. She didn't look like a ginger -_though she clearly was_- and didn't seem much like a Gryffindor. Interrupting his train of thought, the professor spoke once more.

"Now, today, I have a very special creature with me. She is a rare sight to behold." Whispering broken out through the students. Draco listened curiously as she continued to speak. "She has graciously agreed to allow us to see her. But I must warn you… She does not approve of people disrespecting her." Professor McGriffin frowned, "She will stab you through in an instant with her horn if she feels threatened or disrespected."

The blonde looked at the professor as she left the clearing and walked over to the forest's edge. She kneeled down on one knee and softly called out into the woods. "You may come out now. They are ready to meet you."

Professor McGriffin stood back up and slowly backed up, awaiting for her friend to come out form hiding. Draco's, and everyone else's, eyes widened at the sight he saw. It was a unicorn.

Draco could suddenly feel her power, her radiance. It was so pure and so refreshing. It seemed to be almost cleansing him. It relaxed him as well. He had the sudden urge to bow, but he stopped himself. Normal wizards can't sense power like this, can't _feel _the power like this. It must be because of what he is.

The unicorn slowly, gracefully, strolled out of the Dark Forest and made her way over to the professor. The professor lead her to the clearing. The students followed cautiously a few feet behind them.

The unicorn was white a first glance. But if you looked closely, her coat was not white but a very pale lilac color. She radiated with power and purity. Her hooves were a deeper shade of lilac but still looked like an off-white at first glance. Her horn was a deep violet and sparkled with magic, yet gleamed like a newly sharpened sword. Her eyes were the color of a rustic sunrise or a flowing waterfall or even the first gentle snowfall of winter, and they were soul-shattering.

Draco didn't seen but could feel all the students take a step back, respecting her instantly. But Draco did no such thing. The unicorn noticed this.

She watched at Draco, and Draco watched her back cautiously, as the professor spoke. "Now, students, to approach a unicorn you must first bow before him or her to show them your respect. If they nod then you may approach, but if they shake their head no at you… you better back off or they will run you through with their horn. Now who would like to-"

Professor McGriffin was cut off by a gasp. She turned her head to Draco, whom had gasped, to see had had happened.

The blonde was staring at the unicorn. The unicorn was kneeling, _kneeling!_, before Draco, bowing to him, showing him respect. She then straightened back up, and Draco heard her speak to him inside his head.

_**Young one.**_

Her voice was gentle and held so much power. It frightened Draco slightly.

_**Do not be afraid. For I know what you are.**_

_You know? _Draco asked inside his head, his eyes widening slightly. He completely forgot about the other students and the professor.

_**Yes. I can sense your powers, young one.**_

_I can feel yours as well, your majesty. _

Draco wasn't sure how he knew she was royalty, but he did. He bowed before her.

_**Young Angelus Humane, do not bow before me. For we are equals.**_

Surprised slightly, Draco stood himself back up hesitantly. The unicorn smiled at him, her flowing lilac mane flowing slightly in the soft breeze.

_Yes, your majesty. _

_**Thank you. **_She nodded her head once, a simple dip down then up. Draco smiled slightly at her.

_**And do not fret, young Draco. Your mate will soon find you, and you will find him. **_

Slightly confused by this statement, Draco watched the unicorn look at Professor McGriffin. The blonde backed up slightly to be standing by the other students, whom started to whisper around him about what had happened.

Draco ignored them. Soon, the class ended, and he noticed Professor McGriffin watching him as he left to go back inside.

* * *

><p>A week later, the first of December arrived. Draco was slightly worn out from being bombarded with questions which he had no answers for. Questions like: <em>Why did the unicorn bow to you?<em>, _What were you thinking?! Not stepping back like we did?!_,and _Can you teach me how to be respected by unicorns?_

Sighing and having just finished lunch, Draco went outside and down to Hagrid's hut. Once there he turned to his left and walked out into the distant snow-covered field. This morning had been the first snowfall of the season.

The blonde Slytherin soon spotted his father and picked up his pace. He reached his father in no time. He greeted his father politely. "Father."

"Draco," his father nodded once politely. Lucius then pulled out his wand and created a ten mile radius with spells that prevented others from hearing or seeing anything that commenced inside the radius.

Lucius looked at his son when he finished. "Now, Draco, bring your wings out."

Draco nodded. He slipped out of his robes and unbuttoned his white blouse. Slipping it off, he loosened his tie and pulled it off as well. Feeling nervous, Draco worried his lip as he concentrated. His wings popped out with slight difficulty. Draco looked at his father. Lucius seemed a bit proud of Draco.

"Now, you must use your wings to fly. Start by testing your wings. Flap them a bit and get use to the feeling."

The younger blonde nodded and gently flapped his wings, testing water. He smiled at the feel of it and did it again. His smile widened. It felt nice. It felt _really _nice.

Lucius smiled slightly. "Good. Now, to fly. Start off at a run, flapping your wings. Then jump and continue to flap your wings."

The blonde nodded and watched Lucius jump into the air, his wings coming out as he did so. Draco gasped softly at the sight. It was like his father was an angel. An angel of Death. Draco was suddenly confused. Why were his father's wings black? Why weren't his?

Shaking his head to clear it and deciding to ask his father later, the younger blonde got himself ready. He started to run, flapping his lovely white wings. Then, he jumped into the air, snowflakes gently landing on his feathers and pale skin.

Draco smiled as he managed to catch a breeze, and he flapped his wings again, fumbling in the air only slightly. Lucius watched intensely. He knew Draco wouldn't be able to stay in the air long.

As expected, Draco's mind decided to let fear creep in. Suddenly the blonde's thoughts were focused on what if he fell. Listening to his human mind and not following his Angelus Humane instincts he started to fall. He fell out of the sky and hit the snow with a rough landing.

Lucius swooped down and landed gracefully on his feet. As he did he exclaimed, "Draco!"

The blonde groaned and sat up. His right wing _hurt_! He hissed in pain as he struggled to stand up. Groaning in pain, Draco managed to stand. He looked at his father. Lucius gently placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Are you alright, Draco?"

"Yeah… My… My right wing hurts…" the blonde said, pain weaved in his voice. Lucius moved to look at it. It didn't look good. "You need to see Poppy."

Draco nodded, grimacing as the action caused his sore neck to ache dully. "Come on, son." his father said gently. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and disabled the spells protecting them. Pulling in his wings, he cast a strong glamour on Draco to hide his wings.

Then, they both processed to return to Hogwarts to go to Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

><p>Draco sat on the hospital bed, waiting for Madame Pomfrey to finish making the healing paste for his wings. Draco kicked his feet slightly, his glamour off. He ruffled his feathers and hissed slightly when he felt pain in his right wing.<p>

Just then, Draco felt a pull in his magic. He shivered.

Harry Potter entered the infirmary, talking. "Madame Pomfrey, Professor Snape sent me to get a vial of-"

Draco looked over his shoulder and saw that Harry was looking at him. He offered a small smile to him.

Lucius tensed. Draco sensed this and looked at Lucius. "Father, it's alright. Harry helped me through my first… transformation."

This helped ease his father, but not by much. The younger Malfoy looked back over his shoulder at Harry and watched as he came to stand over by him. Harry smiled slightly. "Hello, Draco. What happened?"

Draco smiled dryly. "I was learning to fly and didn't land so well…"

Harry smiled but before he could reply Madame Pomfrey pushed passed him. Madame Pomfrey made her way over to Draco. "Finished! Now, Draco, I am going to apply this paste to your wings. It will soothe the pain and help the wing in healing."

The blonde nodded, understanding entirely. He looked down at the floor as he waited for the paste to be apply. The moment her hand touched his wing, the white feathers turned to a silver colored metal, harder than all other metals know to wizards and witches. Draco's instincts took over.

His eyes turned a smoky silver, misty with power. Without knowing it, he flew across the room and landed in the corner and hid inside his wings. The wound hurt, but it was distant. The young Angelus Humane let out a sort of screech sounding somewhere between a banshee's scream and a ghost's haunting wail. His silver eyes blaze with power, fear and rage.

Harry watched curiously. He glanced at the shocked Madame Pomfrey and Lucius Malfoy. Then, he glanced at Draco. Harry proceeded to walk over to the blonde. He slowly kneeled in front of the blonde. The Angelus Humane looked at Harry curiously, not threateningly or furiously. Just… curiously. The Gryffindor gently set his hand on Draco's bare ankle. The Slytherin instantly relaxed, knowing he was safe with his mate.

Harry gently took Draco's slender hand in his when the blonde slackened his wings and exposed himself. He pulled Draco to his feet gently and led him back to the hospital bed.

Draco's eyes returned to human eyes as looked at Harry, whom gently pushed him down to sit. Draco let Harry push him down, and he sat. The Gryffindor eyed him thoughtfully before saying in a soft gently tone, "Stay, Draco."

A chill licked down his spine as a cold rush of magic rushed over him. The blonde knew then that that magic had been a Submissive Angelus Humane's reaction to a command given to them by their Dominate mate, human or creature. Draco watch Harry.

Harry gently took the paste from Madame Pomfrey and returned to the ever waiting blonde. He stood in front of Draco and dipped his fingers in the cool pale green paste. Harry then applied the paste that smelled of mint.

Draco's silver eyes closed in bliss. The feel of his mate's fingers on his feathers was heavenly. He shivered slightly as the paste touched the wound. Yes, Draco felt pain, but he wasn't about to hiss or harm his mate. The pain was necessary for the injury to heal properly.

The moment Harry's fingers left his wing, Draco opened his eyes and looked at his mate. Blinking twice in surprise, the blonde's mind finally registered that Harry Potter was his mate.

Harry went over to the counter and set the paste down. He then washed his hands in the sink. Drying them with a simple charm, Harry turned to the others in the room. "Goodbye." he said as he began to walk towards the double doors of the infirmary.

In an instant Draco was up off the bed and had grabbed Harry's arm gently. "Wait…" the blonde said in a quiet voice, one that only Harry heard.

The emerald eyed teen slowly, gently, turned his body around to face Draco half way, his head turning fully to look at Draco. The blonde momentarily worried his bottom lip, nervously, looking off to the side towards the ground. Harry waited patiently. The blonde looked up into Harry's emerald eyes.

Draco's eyes were half lids. He slowly brought his lips up to Harry's in a gentle kiss, his hand coming up and cupping Harry's cheek only a second before his lips. Harry's eyes closed the moment Draco's hand touched his cheek. His lips met Draco's.

The blonde felt a surge of power ring through his soul. Yes. It was true. Harry was his mate. Now, he knew.

Draco pulled away a second later. He looked into those emeralds that met his half lids before turning back around. Draco spoke softly, for only Harry's ears.

"Thank you… Harry…" Then Draco returned to his hospital bed.

Harry watched the blonde till he was seated on the bed again. Then, he turned around and left, leaving a very shocked Lucius Malfoy and Madame Pomfrey in his wake, along with a thoughtful Draco Malfoy.

The Slytherin knew who his mate was. He knew that Harry was his mate from the kiss. That connection.

But little did he know Harry had felt the connection as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! Enjoy this chapter! : -) Draco knows Harry's his mate. And Harry suspects he is Draco's mate. **


	10. Chapter 10

Unwanted Wings

Chapter Ten

A Question and An Answer

After a day, Draco's wing was heal, and he was once again able to pull it into his body. He was able to return to his classes and turn in his homework.

It was December fifth when Draco decided to visit the unicorn. So, he went down to Hagrid's hut after his last class of the day, which had been Charms.

Glancing around the area once, the blonde made sure he was alone. Then, he proceeded to climb the fence of the small stable yard that was a few yards behind Hagrid's hut, hidden from view by a glamour. His Angelus Humane vision allowed the blonde to see through such a glamour.

Draco spotted the unicorn laying down by a willowy tree. Her head was resting on her crossed forelegs, near the sparkling silver hooves. _Wait… weren't her hooves…? _His thought trailed off when the unicorn lifted her head and looked up at him.

_**Ah, young Angelus Humane… you have returned to me… **_

_Yes, I have. I have a few questions I would like to ask. That is… if I may…_

_**You may, young one.**_

Draco approached the unicorn slowly. Her mane was a delicate midnight blue today. Her eyes were glittering gold. Her horn was a black as night. Draco sat gently on the grass by the lovely creature of pure innocence. He then began his questions.

_Why did you bow to me? Was it just because of our equal power? Or is it because of something else?_

_**It is something else, young angelic boy. But alas… I may not tell you. You must find out for yourself on your own. **_

She looked at the blonde. He nodded slightly, understanding. He look into her eyes.

_How did you know Harry was my mate?_

_**Unicorns know lots of things humans, and many other creatures, do not. Since we are animals of pure innocence and pure magic we are able to see things no one else can see. We can see the past, the present, and the future. If we wish that is…**_

_Why do I have white wings? Do all Angelus Humane's, who are the Submissive anyway, have white wings?_

_**No. You are the only one. I am not allowed to tell you the reason for this either.**_

Draco nodded, though he was not content with this answer. The unicorn sensed this but didn't say anything about it.

_Are you royalty?_

_**Yes, Draconis.**_

_Draconis… My… My name is Draconis… isn't it? My Angelus Humane name…_

_**Yes, dear.**_

_What is your name?_

Draco watched as those golden eyes seemed to sadden. The unicorn seemed to almost sigh.

_**I am forbidden to ever speak my name again. I did something horrible. I wasn't always a unicorn… Now unicorn starts out as a unicorn, Draconis… All unicorns were once Angelus Humanes…**_

The blonde's silver eyes widened. "What?" he voiced out loud by accident.

"That's right, Draco. All unicorns were once Angelus Humanes."

Draco turned around to see who spoke. It was Mrs. Griffin. His lips parted in surprise. She offered a grave smile. "Draco, I am your Guardian. This unicorn is named Syl. I am also forbidden to speak her real name."

"Who are you?"

_**She is your Guardian. I once had one. **_Her eyes saddened once again. _**But he has long since been gone…**_

"My Guardian?"

"Yes, Draco. My real name is Aquila." Rosie -Aquila- said. Draco looked at her. "Aquila is a constellation. The constellation of the eagle."

"Yes, Draco. Or should I say Draconis." Aquila smiled slightly. The blonde offered a slight smile back. "Draconis works."

Aquila laughed. It was a strong laugh. A laugh of a warrior. Draco smiled, suddenly liking this new view of his professor of magical creatures and what not.

Suddenly, Aquila seemed to change. Draco realized she had been wearing a glamour, a strong one he could not see through. Her hair was now a deep dark brown. It fell as long as her hip, though it was pulled up in a bun and then braided this time, causing it only to go to her waist. Her eyes were still silver but more blazing, more fearless and fierce. Her Wizarding robes transformed into a royal's elegant hunting tunic and leggings from the medieval time period, which was a light pale green. Her feet were clad in brown boots. A crossbow was slung across her back and a sword rested at her side in a sheath.

"Whoa…" Draco said in awe.

_**She is the last Guardian alive. She is your Guardian. She will protect you with her live. But… keep in mind that she can not reveal her true identity in front of anyone other than you. Not even your mate can know. Danger will come if that happens. **_

_Got it. _Draco told Syl. _I won't give her away. _

_**Good. Now, go, youngling. You must have schoolwork to do. **_The unicorn told him with a knowing smile. Draco smiled back. _Yeah, I do. _

The blonde stood up and dusted the grass off his trousers. He looked at Aquila and said, "I won't tell."

She smiled. "I know you won't. And I won't tell anyone about this, Draconis. Now go. You have homework that I gave you."

He grinned humorously. "Yeah alright."

Draco left the hidden area in a good mood.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the library with Hermione. She was busy doing her potions essay. Harry was attempting to do his, but it couldn't keep his attention.<p>

"Hey, 'Mione…"

"Yes, Harry?" she asked not even looking up from her work. Harry set his quill down and said, "I need to tell you something."

This time she did look at him. "It's about Draco, isn't it?"

"What?" he asked surprise, his chair falling to all four legs in his surprise instead of the two he had been leaning back on. She went back to writing. "He's an Angelus Humane, Harry."

"I… I know, but how do you know that?"

"I helped him when he was going through his soul-seeing." Hermione replied nonchalantly. He blinked. "His what?"

She sighed irritatedly and set her parchment and her quill down on the table. "Soul-seeing. It's part of what happens during the week of their 'mating', when they are looking for their soul mate, Harry. They can see everyone's soul color."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, _oh_. Now, what about Draco did you want to talk about?"

"Um… well… I wanted to know why I am the only one who can touch his wings."

"You can touch his wings?" she asked in shock. Harry began to worry. "Yeah… is that bad?"

"No, Harry. No." she said earnestly, "It's not _bad_, per say…"

"What do you mean 'per say', Hermione?" Harry asked, dreadfully. Maybe he didn't want to know… Maybe he shouldn't have asked Hermione.

She sighed yet again. "Honestly, Harry…" she shook her head, "It means you're his mate. You are Draco Malfoy's mate."

"Draco Malfoy's… mate?"

"Yup." Hermione said firmly. Harry blinked. Whoa. He couldn't believe this, but deep down in himself, in his soul, he knew it to be true.

"What should I do about it?"

"That's up to you, Harry." Hermione said, "Just know that if you deny him, he will die."

Harry's emerald eyes widened. "What?! I don't want him to die!"

"Shhh! For Merlin's sake, Harry! We're in a library!" Hermione scowled quietly. The raven haired teen apologized.

"Sorry, 'Mione. But I can't reject him then… He can't die."

Hermione smirked slightly. Harry noticed. "What? What is it?"

"Why Harry Potter… I think your in love…" she giggled.

"What? No. I am not. We're just… friends, I guess… Kind of…"

"Whatever you say, Harry." Hermione smiled knowingly. Harry blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Thanks, 'Mione." he said dryly. She just giggled.

With a sigh, he said, "Fine. I'll ask him to the Yule Ball. _Then_ we'll see if I am in love with him."

Hermione smiled. "Alright, Harry. We'll see then."

Harry smiled, glad the conversation was over. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was nearly dinner time. Slightly panicked now, he hurried to finish his potions essay. It was due tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Draco hummed as he got dressed. It was finally Saturday. No classes and no homework. He smiled as he finished putting on his expensive designer muggle jeans. He then put his Slytherin scarf on around his neck for warmth. He planned to play in the snow. He loved snow. The blonde exited the dungeons, his dorm mates were sleeping late or they would be with him, and he made his way up to the Grand Hall.<p>

He entered the hall and found that the Ravenclaw table was almost full. Of course it was. They always rose early. The Gryffindor table was empty save for one or two people, and he was the only Slytherin in there at the moment. He shrugged and went over to the Slytherin table. He took a seat and filled his plate.

After breakfast, he went outside to, of course, play in the snow. He was surprised to find most of the Gryffindors out there.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled, smiling and waving at him, "Come join us!"

She squealed as a snowball hit her arse. She whipped around in determination. Harry and Ron were laughing hard. Ginny smirked. She and thrown the snowball. Draco smiled in amusement as Hermione formed a snowball and proceeded to chase the ginger down.

"Come on, Malfoy! Join us Gryffindors!" Ron yelled civilly, grinning challenging. "Unless you're not game enough!"

"Oh I'm game plenty, Weasley. But can you handle me?" Draco retorted, smirking as he proceeded to strut over to the group of snowball-fighters. Ron smirked and replied. "'Course I can handle ya. You are just a Slytherin."

Draco laughed, not taking any offense at the comment, and joined in their fun. He made a snowball and threw it at Ron Weasley. The ginger gasped at the shock of sudden cold. He looked up in surprise at the blonde. Then, he grinned. "Oh it's on now!" Ron declared as he made a snowball and threw it at Draco.

Draco dodged it, laughing, and ran away from the ginger. He made another snowball and threw it at Neville but missed. The blonde's eyes widened in surprised amusement. He had hit Harry Potter's back.

"Cold!"

He snickered as Harry turned around and looked at him. Harry grinned mischievously and threw the snowball that was already in his hand at Draco. The blonde let out a surprised yelp as he barely managed to dodge it.

Harry grinned and said loudly, "Everyone against Draco!"

"What?! How is that fair?!" Draco exclaimed in mock horror, though he was smiling widely. He had never had this much fun before.

Suddenly, everyone was after him with snowballs or handfuls of snow. Draco was soon drenched to the bone, laughing. He plopped down in the snow, his bum soon becoming soaked and frozen. Harry grinned and sat down next to him.

Draco released a breath of happiness, still trying to catch his breath. He looked at Harry, smiling. The blonde ran a hand threw his soaked hair, taking off his silver-and-green-striped knitted hat. Harry smiled and watched him.

"Why did Hermione invite me to join you guys?" Draco asked Harry, curiously. The emerald-eyed teen smiled and said, "Now that's a good question. But I'm not going to answer it."

"What? Why not?" Draco's blonde brows furrowed slightly. Harry watched as he thought, _Merlin, Draco, you look adorable while you are confused…_

Harry shook his head to clear it. Draco looked back at Harry. The Gryffindor offered a grin. The other Gryffindor slowly left to go inside for hot cocoa and hot tea. Harry smiled slightly. "Well… because… we wish to be your friends…"

"Is that the only reason?" Draco asked casually. He tried not to show great emotion about it. No need to get his hopes up. Harry probably doesn't even know they were mates.

The Gryffindor smiled slightly before pulling out his wand. He used a spell he learned in a book from the restricted section. It was an ancient spell. He mumbled the words to the spell, and a rose made entirely of ice and entirely of fire appeared in his hand. It was liquid fire incased in solid non-melting ice. Draco gasped in surprise. "What is that? Where did you learn to do that?"

"It's for you."

"W-What?"

Draco was surprised. His breath hitched inside his chest. The rose was for him? But why? Did Harry know they were mates? Was this just pity? Or did he really like him in that way? Could he be pretending?

"It's for you, Draco." Harry said patiently and gently. He didn't want to scare off the blonde. Said blonde's silver eyes looked from the spectacular rose to the emerald eyes of Harry. He seemed to be searching Harry's eyes for something.

Draco held the ice and fire rose in his hand and looked down at it. What did Harry mean by this? He looked up to ask, but his words caught in his throat.

"Draco… I was wondering… if maybe… you would like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

The blonde didn't respond for a moment. He was too surprised. He was speechless. Harry waited nervously but patiently. "Well?" Harry asked, his nerves getting worse with every second he had to wait for an answer.

Draco was snapped out of his speechlessness and instantly replied with, "Yes. Yes, I will."

Harry smiled in relief. "Good."

Draco smiled back. Harry had asked him to the ball. Harry _bloody_ Potter had asked him of all people to the Yule Ball! He couldn't believe!

The blonde's heart was sent a flutter as he smiled at Harry. Draco then said softly, "Thank you."

Harry, not entirely sure why he's thank him, replied back with, "You're welcome, Draco."


	11. Chapter 11

Unwanted Wings

Chapter Eleven

The Blood Moon

Draco soared through the crisp night air. He was really getting the hang of flying. He could even land without crashing now. Smiling widely, Draco closed his eyes to bask in the wonderful feel of the cool air blowing through his feathers. Suddenly, something hit Draco out of nowhere. He gasped and began to fall to the ground. He landed on his rear, pain sparking up his spine.

"Ow!" Draco hissed as he stood and rubbed his sore arse. He was alerted to the fact that he wasn't alone when he heard a gasp. Immediately, his feathers went into defensive mode and turned a silver color. He looked towards the sound. His eyes met Luna Lovegood with her own pair of wings.

"You're an Angelus Humane as well?" she asked. Her blue eyes trailed over his wings. "You're a royal." she said, more to herself than to the blonde male.

"I'm a what?" he asked, having not heard her. Luna looked at him. "Your wings. They're white."

"And yours are black." he said with annoyance. She smiled. "You better watch out. Someone wants you dead." She giggled and her eyes flashed red before she disappeared in a puff of feathers and black smoke. Draco blinked in surprise.

"I need to learn how to do that."

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Hermione called as she ran down the hall toward the raven haired teen. She held a rather large book in her arms. Harry turned to look at Hermione. He slowed his walking. Soon she caught up to him. "What is it, 'Mione?"<p>

"Well I was in the-"

"Library, and?" Harry interrupted. She gave him a glare before continuing. "Well, I was in the library in the restricted section because I was doing a report on Angelus Humanes, and I found a book on them."

Harry nodded. "What does this book say then, 'Mione?"

"Well, it talks about a blood red moon. So I asked the librarian about it, and she said she'd never heard of it. So, I searched for a book on the red blood moon, and I found one. It told me the blood red moon is an actual moon. Here. I'll show you what it says." Hermione led Harry over to a bench and opened the book she held. "This is a book on the moon, all the different moons and such. So, lets turn to page 159."

She flipped through it and found it. "Ah. Here it is." She looked to Harry. "Now, listen."

Hermione turned her eyes back to the words on the page and began to read. "_The Blood Red Moon only happens once every 100 years. This moon is extremely dangerous. Muggles hide in fear and Wizards have their wands drawn and ready to fire. For this moon causes creatures to become their true selves. A werewolf will transform into a real wolf till the sun rises. A vampire with become a blood-thirsty fiend who with suck the blood out of any living creature it finds. A mermaid will turn into a deadly Siren, ready to lure any male of female to sea to eat. _

"_An Angelus Humane will transform into a beyond beautiful creature. Their wings will be unable to draw into their back. Their fangs will be revealed; their talons unleashed. Their eyes will become inhuman, glowing and radiating unnatural power. Depending on the type of Angelus Humane, they will cause no harm to any other living thing, but if their wings are black… they will be more powerful than ever and will try to avenge their fallen selves…_ It just ends there… But… that doesn't seem finished."

Hermione looked to Harry. "Anyway… you should probably warn Draco."

"Why, Hermione? It's not the blood moon tonight." Harry replied confused. Her eyes looked solemn as she said, "No. But the night of the dance is."

* * *

><p>Draco's mind kept replying the night over and over in his head. Luna had said someone wanted to kill him… but who? Who wanted him dead? Other than Mad-Eye Moody of course…<p>

He was on his way to see Syl. Maybe she could give him some answers to these riddles inside his head. He entered the hidden area and sat down on the luscious grass. Syl came out of the trees and sat in front of him. Today, she had a silken white coat and a silver mane. Her hooves were gray. She looked like a traditional unicorn.

Draco bowed his head in greeting. She bowed hers in reply. _**My dear, Draconis. What brings you to my company today?**_

Draco looked at her and replied inside his mind. _Syl… I met another Angelus Humane… Luna Lovegood._

_**Ah… So you've met Apus. **_

_Apus…?_

_**Yes, Bird-of-Paradise… Luna, as you call her, is an Angelus Humane. Her animal form if the Bird-of-Paradise. Her human name is Luna. Her Angelus Humane name is Apus.**_

_Ah…_

Draco nodded and looked at the grass as he thought through what he had just learned. He looked back at Syl.

_Syl… her wings were black… yet she's a Submissive partner?_

_**Yes, Draconis.**_

_She said something… Something about me being royal… and something about someone wanting me dead…_

Syl's eyes became hard. Draco could see the anger there. He shrunk back a bit. It was very intimidating.

_**Yes. Many want you dead, Draconis. I cannot reveal to you why. You must discover this, but I can warn you. You must be prepared for everything. I will inform Aquila that she must start training you for what is to come. When you see her next, tell her 'The Stars are rising'. She will understand what I mean.**_

_Yes, Syl._

_**And, Draconis…**_

_Yes?_

_**Check the library. You will find the answer I cannot give you there.**_

Draco nodded and stood up. _The Stars are rising. _He told himself. Then, he turned to Syl. "Goodbye, Syl." he said aloud. She nodded her head. **Goodbye, my dear Draconis.**

* * *

><p>Humming, Draco sat on a bench writing in his Angelus Humane journal. He nibbled on the end of the silver quill. Then, he began to write. He wrote about meeting Luna as an Angelus Humane and about what Syl had told him. Just as he was signing his name to end the entry, he heard his name being called.<p>

"Draco!"

The blonde Slytherin looked up, and his silver eyes landed on Harry. He smiled slightly as the Gryffindor sat by him on the bench. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Draco replied, turning to face Harry.

The raven haired teen fixed his glasses before saying, "I was wondering… if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

Slightly surprised, Draco arched one of his elegant eyebrows. "With Granger and Weasley?"

Harry smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "Well… actually no… 'Mione wants some alone time with Ron anyway… But I was thinking just us… if you don't mind…"

Draco smiled. Harry truly was endearing when he got nervous and shy. The blonde touched a stray strand of raven black hair of Harry's and smiled. "Why not? It could be fun."

The smile that Harry gave him was priceless.

After a moment, the Gryffindor said. "Oh yeah… Hermione said to tell you about the Blood Moon because your-" Two Ravenclaws were walking by so Harry quickly changed his words, "-really pale…"

The Ravenclaws sent him glares, and Harry thought he heard one murmur 'racist.' but he's not sure.

Draco waited till the other students were gone before he nodded and said, "Yeah? What about it? I know of the Blood Moon. My father told me stories of it. But it's just legend."

"Apparently it's not. The next Blood Moon is on the night of the Yule Ball." Harry said, looking at Draco with his intense emerald eyes.

"Then…" Draco's eyes widened. "Oh…"

He looked Harry in the eye. "That's bad…"

The Gryffindor nodded solemnly. Then, Draco remembered something. "I use to have a book of legends when I was young. It talked about werewolves, vampires, and Angelus Humanes as well… It told a story of the Blood Moon."

The blonde suddenly stood. "Syl was right!"

Harry stood up and asked, "Who's Syl?"

Draco tensed slightly. "Um… a friend… Anyway… that's not the point. I have to go to the library."

Harry nodded, and both boys took off running to the library.

* * *

><p>"Good. This is very good news. You've done well, Apus."<p>

The blonde girl bowed and said, "Thank you, my king."

The king smiled darkly. "Yes. This information does us well. Very well. We no longer need search." His gold eyes turned to Luna. He patted her head. She smiled slightly and straightened. He then turned to his followers. "Dear brethren… Lady Apus has brought us joyous news. We have found the prince of the light side!"

The Angelus Humanes cheered, their black wings flapping and fluttering in excitement and nerves. They were ready. They had waited too long for this.

"Guess where he makes his home." the Dark King smiled darkly as the crowd quieted to hear the words of their glorious king. "He makes his home at the Wizarding school called 'Hogwarts'."

A excited whispers and a few chuckles flitted through the crowd of dark Angelus Humanes. The King grinned. "Start training, my people. We will strike on the night of the Blood Moon!"

The evil king's laughter filled the air as he joined in the cheering of victory. He smirked darkly and looked up at the night sky. All the constellations were showing. His gaze immediately fell on a certain one.

_Beware, Virgo. I am coming for you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that this is so late… I've been busy and lazy and had writer's block. So enjoy.**

**And sorry if this is short… : (**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the deal… If any of you read my other Drarry stories, I think I'm gonna not update those till I get this story finished. Unless if I just can't think for this one. But I kinda wanna finish at least one story before I even attempt to add another story I'll have to update. So… yeah… just thought I'd let you know. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make money for this. It is just for my entertainment and anyone else's who reads my story. The idea and my OC's are all I own.**

* * *

><p>Unwanted Wings<p>

Chapter Twelve

A Day at Hogsmeade

_The corridor was dark and long. The walls were velvet and the color of blood. The floor was a dark gray marble. Silver wall candelabras dimly lit the hallway. The manor, all-in-all, was very creepy and disturbing. A faint smell of blood and rotting flesh tainted the air. _

_Fighting the hands that were holding me, I gritted my teeth as the one holding my right arm behind my back kneed me in the small of my back. I released all the air in my lungs as a result. _If only I could use my wings! _I thought as I stopped struggling. It was pointless to fight a battle I couldn't win. Without my wings I was completely useless, helpless. Whatever potion that was injected into my body, it made me unable to use my wings. It trapped them in my body, bound them there, for who knows how long. _

_The two brutes holding me captive shoved me harshly. I stumbled and nearly fell. They were impatient obviously to get me to their master. As we approached the door at the end of the corridor, my heart began to palpitate. Fear started to close in on me. Where was he? Where was my mate? Where was Harry?_

_Just as the ancient dark wood door opened, my vision failed me, and I heard a deep silken voice say "At last, the prince of Caelum is mine."_

* * *

><p>Draco awoke with a jolt and a gasp. His heart was racing, and his breathing was shallow and harsh. What was that? Such a vivid dream! Was it a vision? Shaking his head, the blonde looked down at the what he had fallen asleep on. It was a book. That's right. He had been reading the book of legends he found in the library with Harry's help. The book wasn't very helpful though.<p>

Sitting up, Draco shook his head and messed with his hair. He looked back to the book and picked it up. This book was useless. It didn't help. It was just a bunch of fairy tales, make believe stories that some skilled author wrote.

Sighing, he closed the book and left it on his bed as he stood up. There was no time for worrying about some silly dream and stupid fairy tales. He had to get ready to go to Hogsmeade with Harry. Smiling slightly, Draco walked over to his trunk and kneeled by it. He opened it and began to dig around for some article of clothing he might want to wear to Hogsmeade.

Finding a nice silver blouse with a pale blue dragon embroidered on it, Draco stood up and laid it on his bed. He looked in his full sized mirror and spelled his hair to not look like a rat's nest. Then, he took off his silken pajamas. Then, the blonde slipped on a pair of black trousers and the top he had chosen.

Grabbing his Slytherin scarf and his silver winter cap, Draco grabbed his Angelus Humane journal and left the Slytherin dormitories.

* * *

><p>Harry began to pace in the Gryffindor Common room. "Are you sure about this, 'Mione? What if he doesn't really want to go to Hogsmeade with me? What if he stands me up?"<p>

His curly haired friend scoffed. "Seriously, Harry? You are going to go with that? Have you seen the way you two bicker, the passion held there? Have you seen the way his eyes linger on you? He's obviously completely infatuated with you, if not in love."

"In love?" Harry asked surprised. Draco was in love with him? Hermione nodded. "Yup. Even if he doesn't realize that's what it is yet. He's probably worrying the same as you."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Boys." before returning to her book. "But 'Mione." Harry began again.

Annoyed, Hermione slammed her book shut and sighed irritatedly. "Listen here, Harry. Just go down there and ask him yourself if you are so bloody concerned about this."

She then shoved him towards the common room exit. "Go."

Harry hesitated, then did as he was told. He wandered down to the courtyard to wait for Draco, only to find said blonde already there. He seemed to be writing in a journal.

Smiling slightly, Harry sat beside him and said, "Whatcha writing, Draco?"

Draco looked up from his journal and at Harry. He smiled. "Just writing about my life as…" he glance around then lowered his voice, "an Angelus Humane…"

Harry nodded and said, "That's cool. Is that the journal I had found?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah." He signed his name at the bottom of the page in silver ink with his quill and then closed the journal. He returned his attention to the emerald eyed male, standing up. "Shall we head out then?"

Harry smiled and stood as well. "Yes, lets."

* * *

><p>The two entered the Three Broomsticks and took a seat at a table in a dark corner so that they wouldn't really be noticed. Draco sat across from Harry, facing the front door of the pub. Harry had his back to said door. The two ordered a Butterbeer each, and then they waited for them to come.<p>

Draco decided to break the silence. "So… Harry… why did you ask me out to Hogsmeade?"

Harry smiled sheepishly and replied, "Well… first off, I kinda like you, and secondly… I found out I was your mate."

The blonde watched Harry through his silver eyes. Ah… So that's why… He figured it out… Harry found out that he was Draco's mate. The Slytherin sighed inwardly. He knew it was too good to be true.

Not that he liked the bloke.

Because he didn't.

Not at all.

The bartender brought them their drinks. Draco nodded his thanks before sipping his. Then, he set his glass down and said, "So… you like me, hm? What about that Weasley bint? Didn't you like her?"

Harry shook his head. "No… I never really liked her… Always thought of her as more of a sister. And on top of that I don't like birds."

The blonde smirked. "You like blokes then?"

That statement cause a faint tint to color the Golden Boy's cheeks. Draco smiled. Harry looked adorable. Harry gave small a nod. "Yeah…"

Smirking, the blonde took a sip of his drink. After Harry's embarrassment died a bit, he asked. "So… Draco… How does this… 'mate' thing work?"

Draco pursed his lips in thought. "Well, as my mate… you will be my sustaining life force… that is if we form the bond…"

Harry just got more confused. "Form the… Draco, what will happen if we form the bond?"

"Well…" the blonde shifted uncomfortably, "My father said that… if we complete the bond… you and I will be bound together. We will need each other more than we will if we are not bonded. We will be able to tell what the other is feeling… We will feel each other's pain… We will…" Draco licked his dry lips. Maybe he shouldn't say that yet. Harry was raised by muggles.

"Yeah?" Harry prompted. Draco shook his head once to clear it. He then said, "We will be unable to be with anyone else…"

The raven haired man nodded. "What happens if we don't bond?"

"Nothing. Unless if you out right reject me… I mean, I will still long for your touch. I will still need you to a degree. But you won't need me…" Draco trailed off, licking his suddenly dry lips.

Harry frowned slightly as he felt a heavy silence descend on them. He wished he could tell what Draco was thinking. Licking his lips, he asked quietly, "What happens if I reject you?"

Draco's head snapped up, and his eyes locked with Harry's. Unreadable emotions flickered through those silver orbs before he replied, his gaze masked in cool indifference. "I will die."

* * *

><p>The Dark King sat on his throne made of silver and rubies as he pondered what his next move should be. <em>Ah… if only my kitties were ready…<em> Just then, Apus walked in. The Dark King straightened in his seat "Ah, Apus, my dear. What brings you here to my presence?"

She kneeled before her king, her head bowed in respect, her blonde hair falling to hide her face. She spoke loudly as to be heard. "My king, the panthers are ready."

A cruel smile curled on his lips. _Finally…_ "Good. You know what to do, Apus. Release them."

She nodded her head once and stood. She left to do as told. The Dark King smirked. "Show us, Prince Draconis. Let us see. Just who exactly is your mate?"

* * *

><p>After the Three Broomsticks, the two boys wandered to the Shrieking Shack. Draco was a bit hesitant and nervous, but he agreed to go. Harry held his hand to comfort the blonde, which cause Draco to smile slightly and tingle with warmth.<p>

Harry looked at the blonde, smiling, and said, "You know in third year when you and your minions were attacked by some 'invisible force' after you guys tormented Ron and Hermione?"

Draco's silver eyes widened. "How did you…"

"That was me." Harry grinned mischievously. "I have an invisibility cloak."

The blonde's eyes filled with amusement and bewilderment. "Really? I thought the Shrieking Shack was haunted… I thought that it was some ghost or whatnot protecting the friends of the 'Golden Boy'."

Harry laughed. "No. The Shrieking Shack is know as that only because of the werewolves that hide there." the smile on his face died a bit, "Remus used it for when he transformed during his time at Hogwarts…"

Draco laid a comforting hand on Harry's arm unconsciously, his body moving on its own accord. "Remus is a good man. I liked him the best out of all our Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers."

Harry smiled softly at Draco. "Yeah…"

The blonde squeezed the hand holding his gently, smiling. Then, suddenly out of nowhere a black panther appeared, mesmerizing out of thin air. Black sparks and swirling sparkling dust formed the feline in front of them.

Draco's eyes widened in fear, and the grip on Harry's hand suddenly tightened considerably. Harry looked to the blonde briefly before gently stepping back and pulling the Angelus Humane with him. But this movement sprung the panther into action. The ruby red eyes of the panther gleamed as he pounced at Draco.

White wings snapped out of Draco's back, breaking his shirt, on their own accord to protect him and his mate. The blonde let out a pained cry when the wings pop out. He also felt pain shoot through his jaw. He realized it was his fangs coming out. Harry made a cry of surprise and jumped back from the blonde, letting go.

The black panther latched onto the blonde's left arm. Draco cried out in pain before hissing in anger and looking at the feline with glowing silver eyes. No pupils or whites of the eye could be seen. Only the silver iris and pure power. The tips of the blonde's white wings were violent angered red on his right wing and crimson on his left; crimson for pain.

Harry suddenly felt this harsh and brutal rage filling up the pit of his stomach. He needed to help his mate! But how?

Draco managed to throw the panther off him with a sharp flick of his wing. But as he did so, two more panthers appeared out of thin air. Those two pounce on Draco, pinning him to the ground. Each black feline had one of the blonde's wings pinned to the ground.

Harry whipped out his wand and had a spell halfway out of his lips when three more panthers appeared and crowded around the raven haired teen. He let out a started cry, dropping his wand in the snow. The felines forced Harry to back up as they approached him slowly, studying their prey.

An inhuman cry left Draco's throat as he struggled to get the animals off his wings, but every movement cause harsh pain to course through his veins. The pain was so intense that he nearly passed out, when suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

_**Get to your mate.**_

Startled, the blonde stopped thrashing and just laid there, trying to make out what the voice said, his brain having a hard time registering anything but pain. The voice spoke again. This time, it was more forceful.

_**Draconis, get to your mate. Touch him. He needs your help.**_

Suddenly snapping into action, Draco let out a birdlike screech and threw the black overgrown cats off him with strength not his own. In the back of his mind he wondered if this strength was a result of Harry being in need of help. But now's not the time to focus on that. He needed to save Harry first.

Blood staining the purity of the whiteness of the Angelus Humane's wings, Draco wiped his sweating forehead, his sleeve coming away stained with crimson. The blonde pounced, using his hurt wings to launch himself farther. He landed next to Harry, stumbling a bit. Draco turned his back to his mate, and his wings flared out widely, attempting to scare off the panthers. His eyes glowing and looking birdlike, the Angelus Humane release another screech. The panthers flinched but continued to approach the couple, surrounding them.

_**Touch your mate.**_

The voice was strict and strained as if he was stressing the importance of this statement. Draco's human mind returned a bit, and he nodded. He immediately whirled around and basically tackled Harry.

The moment the two touched, a blinding silver light shot up into the sky, spiraling and beautiful. The black panthers backed away in fear. Draco's grip tightened around the raven haired teen. The magic silver light then shot into each of the black felines. The panthers dispersed into black sparkling puffs of dust. The dust settled on the white snow.

The two teens attempted to catch their breath as the silver light faded away, swirling around the blonde and his mate before disappearing back into Draco. His grip still a death grip on Harry, Draco's form was trembling slightly.

Harry managed to catch his breath first. Slightly panting, he looked at the shaken blonde clinging to him. He was a mess. Draco's beautiful platinum blonde hair was plastered to his head with sweat and was covered in dried and fresh blood. His lip was bleeding. His clothes were disheveled and bloodied. His eyes were blown wide in fear. Harry could feel Draco's heart beating at the speed of light.

Harry gently began to rub the blonde's back, soothingly. This seemed to snap Draco back to himself. He looked up into the emerald eyes of his mate and inhaled shakily. He released the raven haired teen's shirt with difficulty. He licked his dry lips and tried to control his trembling.

Harry kissed the blonde's forehead subconsciously. Draco seemed to calm down when his mate's lips touched his skin. He release a shaky deep breath before looking once more at Harry's face.

"That w-was scary…"

The Golden Boy laughed at the sincerity of that statement. "No kidding."

* * *

><p>Smirking, The Dark King watched the scene unfold before his eyes in his crystal ball. "So it seems 'The Boy Who Lived' is Prince Draconis' mate after all."<p>

Apus watched her king for her spot a few yards away. She was his loyal servant. She nodded and said, "Seems so, your majesty."

He looked at Apus with an evil grin. "Yes. Now, be a dear and fetch our secret weapon."

She nodded once and bowed before fleeing to do so. The Dark King smirked and spoke to himself. "Ah, my boy… This will be too easy, my prince. You are giving everything away. But this next thing will be fun to watch. Do not disappoint me, Draconis. Make this next scene spectacular."

The Dark King looked up from the scene of Draco and Harry fighting his beloved panthers as the throne room door opened. His lips curled into a devilish smirk as Apus entered with his secret weapon.

"Ah, good… You have brought the father."

Apus bowed and left the king and the secret tool. The Dark King looked the man over before grinning. "Oh my. It seems that we need you to discipline your son, James. He's been a very naughty boy…"

James Potter's brown eyes locked on the Dark King's. He nodded. "Yes, it would seem so. His density is entirely unacceptable. I assure you I will deal with my disgrace of a son."

"Good." the Dark King turned his view from James back to the crystal ball to see the blonde and his mate on the snow clinging to one another. "Maybe then your son will leave my boy heartbroken, and he will come crawling to his father for comfort."

A cruel smile curled the lips of the Dark King as he looked back at James Potter. "Go. You know what you must do."

Bowing slightly at the dismissal, James swiftly turned an walked out of the throne room, making his way to the stables to retrieve his horse. He could not wait to see his son again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, guys! So what do you think? Let me know. **

**Oh! And I wanted to thank Belldandy55555 for giving me an idea for this story. I will not reveal said idea though. Hehehe.**


	13. Chapter 13

Unwanted Wings

Chapter Thirteen

Harry's Father Resurrected

It was dark by the time Harry and Draco had manage to walk back to Hogwarts. The moon was out. It was a half moon, and it was lovely. The moon wasn't white, though. It was a faint red, almost a pinkish color. This made Draco aware that he didn't have long before all of Hogwarts would know what he was.

Gripping Harry's arm tighter, Draco drew closer to his mate's body as they walked through the darkened corridors. All the students were either in their common rooms or heading to them. The students who saw them shot curious looks or disapproving glares at them. Draco nearly hissed back at some of them. But Harry had just squeezed the grip he had around the blonde's waist a bit in comfort and reassurance.

Harry didn't think he could let Draco return to his common room. He felt protective of the blonde now for some reason. He didn't know if his body would release Draco. But he had a feeling Draco felt the same, if his tight grip on Harry's arm was anything to go by.

Stopping their walk, Harry turned to face Draco, not releasing him. The blonde looked at him curiously with his silver eyes and tilted his head to the side slightly, silently asking him why they stopped. The raven haired teen paused in thought before voicing his thoughts. "I don't want you to return to the Slytherin dorms… I want you to stay the night with me."

"But I'm not allowed in the Gryffindor common room." Draco stated softly, an edge of bitterness or jealousy in his voice, Harry could not tell which. His silver eyes reflected both of those emotions, though.

Harry suddenly grinned and said, "I thought you were a Slytherin. Why don't we just sneak you in."

Draco opened his mouth slightly surprised. Then he closed it. He looked into Harry's eyes, his own eyes shining with admiration and a bit of mischief. "How very Slytherin of you, Harry. How do you suppose I do that, then?"

Harry's grin just widened when one of Draco's blonde eyebrows arched in question. "We use my invisibility cloak." He smirked. Draco blinked. Harry had one? Interesting…

Suddenly, questions popped into his head. "Who gave it to you? Do you use it often? Have you ever spied on the Quiddich team?"

Harry laughed. "My dad left it for me. Yeah, I'd say I use it often. I use it to sneak off to Hogsmeade. No…? I'm on the Gryffindor team. I don't need the cloak to spy on them changing."

Draco's cheeks tinted slightly. "I meant on _us_. Not on them _changing_!"

"Oh…" Harry said, sheepishly. He scratched the back of his neck. Draco looked almost… jealous for a moment. But maybe Harry had imagined it.

"Anyway… do you have it on you?"

"What? Oh the cloak. Yeah." Harry nodded. He pulled it out of his pocket and unfolded the silken material. It shimmered, catching light. It wasn't invisible currently, probably as a result of it moving. When it was visible it was a light maroon color that shimmered and sparkled in a puzzling way.

Draco touched the material. It was smooth and soft. Images of flowing water and shoot stars flittered through the blonde's mind as his fingers stroked the silkiness of the cloak. Looking back at Harry, Draco said, "This is incredible! Put it on."

The blonde forcefully shoved the cloak at Harry. The Gryffindor laughed and stumbled back a step. He then put the cloak on. He disappeared from Draco's vision.

The Slytherin laughed. He was delighted. Harry's head reappeared as he poked it out from under the cloak. "Well… you gonna join me or not?" he grinned as a hand poked out as well. Draco smiled and took the hand. Harry pulled him under the cloak, and they both vanished.

They had to stand close together, very close. The cloak barely covered them. Draco found that he was pressed chest to chest with Harry. His breath caught inside said chest as his heart skipped a beat. It was breathtaking to be so close to Harry in such a small space; it was almost like claustrophobia, but the difference was this was intoxicating not frightening.

Harry gently turned Draco and murmured in his ear, "Hold on to me. I'll guide you."

The blonde nodded and took a hold of Harry's sleeve. Draco noticed that his mate's skin was soft and warm where his fingers brushed the bare skin of his bicep.

Harry started to walk, slow at first to help Draco get in step with him. Their footsteps were almost silent. Without meaning to, Draco's magic cast a silencing charm on their feet. No one, not even them, could here their footsteps anymore.

"Draco." Harry's soft voice spoke quietly, "We are about to climb up a set of stairs."

Draco nodded, his grip tightening on the fabric of Harry's shirt. Slowly, they advanced up the stairs. When they reached the top, they went through a few more hallways before they reached a portrait that Harry stopped them at.

Stepping out of the cloak, Harry spoke quietly. "Hey. Fat Lady. Wake up."

The lady on the portrait was indeed fat, Draco thought. He watched as the lady woke up grumpily and looked at Harry. "Oh, Harry. It's you again." She sighed, "Why must you always go out at night."

"Sorry, Ma'am. But let us in. The password is _Unicorn horns and pixie wings_."

"Alright. You may proceed."

The portrait swung open, and Harry discreetly gestured for Draco to follow him. The Gryffindor stepped into the common room, followed closely by an invisible Draco. Hermione spotted Harry and rushed over. She began to chide him. "Where have you _been_, Harry?! You weren't at dinner! I thought you said you'd be back _before_ then. Is Draco safe?"

"Yes. He's safe. Where's Ron?"

"Oh. He went to the bathroom. He insisted he couldn't wait." she rolled her eyes. "Boys."

Draco was amused by Hermione and Harry's conversation. Just then, Ron walked into the room, talking to Hermione. "I'm sure Harry's safe, 'Mione. He sneaks out all the time. Let's go to bed. He should be fin- Harry!" His blue eyes landed his raven haired friend. He grinned wildly, "Blimey, Harry! You had 'Mione crawlin' the walls with worry."

Grinning back, Harry said, "Yeah, I heard. I didn't mean to. I was just out at Hogsmeade when Draco and I-"

"Draco…? Is _that_ who you took to Hogsmeade?" Ron's noses wrinkled a bit.

_Uh oh…_ Draco thought. He could envision some yelling going on soon.

"Um… yeah… You didn't know?" Harry asked, wincing as he awaited the oncoming storm. Ron frowned. "No… No one told me…"

"Sorry, mate. I thought 'Mione would."

"And why would I, _Harry_?" Hermione huffed, "_You're_ the one dating the bloke."

Draco bit his lip. Harry looked to Ron. "I really am sorry, Ron. I should have told you."

Ron looked at Harry. "It's alright… I just… I need time to think 'bout it. Don't expect me to become his friend though."

Harry grinned widely. "Thank you, Ron!" He threw his arms around the ginger and hugged him. Draco had to hold back a hiss, though a slight noise, sounding similar to the crackle of a fire, did manage to escape. Hermione turned her eyes to him. They looked directly at him. Draco's breath caught. Could she see him? No. Of course not. But then, something flashed in her eyes before she looked away, leaving Draco unsure if she knew he was there.

Harry released Ron and smiled blindingly. Draco felt a twang of jealousy. His Angelus Humane side growled inside his heart. He had to use all his control to hold back his emotions, to stop himself from revealing he was there and snatching Harry away possessively.

Ron grinned then said, "Alright, mate. Let's go to bed. Everyone else is already."

Hermione looked to Ron. "Why don't you go ahead? I need to speak with Harry."

He shrugged. "alright." Then, he went up the stairs to the seventh year dorm rooms. Harry looked at Hermione curiously. "What is it, 'Mione?"

She turned to Harry and said softly, "Draco… you can come out now."

Startled, Draco swept the cloak off him. She's good.

Harry blinked. "How did you know he was there?"

She smirked and glanced at Draco. "He made a sound when you hugged Ron."

The Slytherin blushed slightly. Damn it! He must learn to control himself better. Harry looked at Draco. Hermione giggled softly and spoke, "Well… go on. Why don't you two go up to bed." She phrased it as a statement not a question.

Harry grinned and said, "We will." he took a hold of Draco's hand and yanked him gently. "Whoa!" the blonde exclaimed as he was pulled along, the cloak thrown over him, leaving only his hand to be seen.

* * *

><p>Harry had gone to change and get ready for bed. It only just now hit Draco that he did not have pajamas or clean clothes for the next day.<p>

He had stripped to his silver boxers, folding his clothes neatly and folding the invisibility cloak around them to hide them. He had found his tie in his back pocket. A smidge of his Slytherin tie stuck out of it to alert Draco where his clothes were. He had also set the bundle under Harry's potion book.

Draco stared up at the ceiling, the red curtains drawn closed to hide him from view. He could hear the snoring of Thomas and Finnegan in the other beds. He could hear the sounds of the Weasley getting ready for bed as well. Sighing inaudibly, Draco closed his eyes and began to think.

He never thought he'd ever end up in the Gryffindor common room, let alone in a Gryffindor's _bed_. He had always thought he'd grow up to be something like an Auror or a Potions Master and marry whom his parents chose out for him, some pureblood bird who would just produce him an heir and who probably only wanted his money. But he was going to be with Harry. He could _only_ be with Harry. He hated that. He hated that he didn't get to choose Harry out of his own free will. His fate had already been determined. If Harry didn't accept him… he'd die.

Suddenly, the harsh light of a '_Lumos_' spell was in his face. His eyes squeezed shut as he released a soft groan. Harry murmured, "_Nox_." and looked at Draco apologetically.

"Sorry." he whispered, setting his wand on his bedside table. He took off and folded his glasses, setting them on top of his potion's book. Harry climbed into the bed and closed the curtains. Wandlessly, he murmured a silencing charm and a Notice-Me-Not charm. Draco felt Harry's magic settle over them.

"I didn't know you could do wandless magic." Draco said softly, keeping his voice low even though the silencing charm is in place. Just in case. You never know when magic will fail. Harry turned his face to look at the blonde. He smiled softly. "Yeah. I can do wordless too, but I'm too tired to."

The blonde smiled softly. Draco watched Harry. His emerald eyes looked even brighter without his glasses. They gleamed and shined extravagantly, giving off the impression of real emeralds. He was beautiful, and Draco was surprised he thought so. That's when Draco realized that Harry was only clad in boxers as well. The blonde tinted slightly, averting his gaze from where it had wandered to Harry's chest. Sitting up, Draco looked at Harry.

Harry propped himself up on his elbow, watching Draco curiously. The blonde felt his wings begging to be let out, his shoulder blades itching terribly. He rolled his shoulders, hoping to relieve the itch. Harry's gaze noticed this. "You alright, Draco?"

Draco nodded curtly, but he could tell Harry didn't believe him. Pursing his lips, the blonde debated telling Harry. Of course, his Angelus Humane side was demanding him to not keep secrets from his mate, but it was easily ignore as they weren't bonded. But Draco did want to tell Harry, his human side.

Sighing, Draco said, "It's just… my shoulder blades."

Harry sat up, worried. "Oh? What's wrong? Do they hurt? Are they okay?"

The blonde smiled. "They just itch. I'm fine, Harry."

Relaxing, the Gryffindor nodded. Draco bit his lip. Then, he asked Harry, "Can I… Do you think I could… um… release my wings?"

Those emerald eyes blinked once. The blonde released his lip and waited anxiously. The itching was so _damn_ annoying! Harry's eyes focused and met the silver ones of Draco. "Yeah. Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

Draco nodded, fighting to contain an excited grin. He failed as it broke through his composure. Then, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes in concentration. He willed his wings slowly out of his skin. They obeyed. They popped out gracefully, slowly and quietly. Harry was in awe. The blonde let his wings drape around him comfortably. He looked at the raven haired teen with his silver eyes.

Harry subconsciously reached his hand out to touch the feathers on Draco's wings. The wings turned from feather-like to silken in a matter of seconds as it registered its mate's touch. It felt like heaven under his finger tips. Harry couldn't help the wide smile that nearly broke his face in half at the feel and the knowing that only he could cause this to happen to the wings.

Draco closed his eyes and shivered as Harry's fingers brush through his feathers. The white feathers tinted lilac and silver around the edges. Lilac for affection, and for silver for love. It appeared that even in the color of the tips of his feathers didn't follow the same code as did the Angelus Humanes with black wings, which was were the type they were learning about in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry allowed his hand to do as his instincts told him. He began to preen Draco's feathers. As he did, he allowed his thoughts to wander. A question popped into his head and he felt he had to ask.

"Draco?"

"Hm?" Draco acknowledged him, his eyes still closed in bliss. Pursing his lips, Harry said curiously, "Will a beak pop out of your nose like your wings popped out of your back?"

This caused the blonde to open his eyes. He looked at Harry and blinked. He didn't know. "I don't know… I would hope not…"

The Gryffindor grinned and said, "I'd like ya anyway."

Draco smiled softly at him.

"Thanks."

Harry returned to preening Draco's white feathers. The blonde hummed in appreciation. Then, he gently took a hold of Harry's wrist and halted his movements. Confused, Draco's mate gave him a frown, unsure why he had been stopped. The blonde laid on his side, folding in his right wing against his back. Harry's eyes flashed with understanding, and he laid beside Draco, facing him, their noses so close they were almost touching. The blonde's left wing remained outstretched and graceful. It draped over Harry, gently pushing him closer to Draco.

Harry looked into Draco's slightly blurred face. He lifted his right hand and gently touched Draco's face. He caressed the blonde's cheek, barely touching it. Draco had to suppress a shiver, but he couldn't help that his eyes closed.

Harry liked that he could have this affect on him. He liked the way Draco reacted to his touch. The thought of anyone else touching him made his blood boil and his toes curl, not that anyone could truly. Maybe… bonding with Draco wouldn't be so bad…

After a moment of warm silence, which consisted of Draco occasionally sighing contently while Harry stroked his wings, Harry decided to voice his thoughts. He gently sat up, without hurting Draco's wing.

Draco sat up to follow him, confused. His blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Harry…?"

Harry looked at Draco, his green eyes full of determination. A spark of stubbornness also dwelled in those depths. He took a deep breath and said, "I want to go through with the bond."

* * *

><p>Draco's breath left him. He felt as if he was suffocating. His heart began to pound furiously. Did Harry understand what he was saying?! They would be bound forever!<p>

_**That's what you want, isn't it? For Harry to agree to be your mate? Don't deny it, Draco. You **long** for this. **_

Draco tried to ignore the Angelus Humane side of his brain and focus on his mate. "H-Harry…?" he cursed himself mentally when his voice wavered, "Are you sure about this? Do you even know what happens and how the bond is created?"

"No… Tell me." Harry said. Draco swallowed thickly. Should he tell him?

Nodding, Draco bit his lip and began, "Well… to create the bond…" he blushed slightly, his silver eyes flickering away from Harry, "we'd have to make… have sex." he changed the phrasing right before he said it.

Draco's eyes darted back to Harry's. He nodded, as if accepting this. "Alright."

"You _do_ know what that would mean, right…?"

"Yes…. No." Harry admitted. Draco nodded and looked at his hands, taking a breath. Then, he said, "You would never be able to kiss or date or… have sex with anyone else. You'd be bound to me, body and soul. My heart would be yours."

The Gryffindor looked determined still. Harry nodded. "Alright, what else?"

"It would mean we'd crave each other's touch. I'd need your touch daily to live and thrive off of. I would literally need you to live. You would be my life, my entire being, my everything." Draco said softly.

Harry took one of Draco's hands into his and brought it to his lips. He kissed it softly. Draco took that as reassurance. He continued, "You would become my mate. We would be one in mind and being."

"I'd like that, Draco."

Nodding slightly, the blonde looked into the emerald green eyes of his mate. Harry pressed their foreheads together and grinned. Draco had to smile back. "Alright, Harry… I believe you."

Harry gave a little 'whoop!' of joy and excitement, causing Draco to laugh softly. Those emeralds had probably never looked brighter.

The Gryffindor laid back on the bed and patted beside him. The blonde smiled softly and took his spot next to his soon-to-be bonded. Draco uncertainly settled his head on Harry's chest. His left wing curled around them while his right wing refolded itself against his body. His wings just wanted to be free. Draco soon found his eye lids heavy and his breathing slowing. The next thing he knew he was lulled asleep by the rhythmic beating of Harry's heart.

* * *

><p>Draco awoke to someone yelling his mate's name.<p>

"Oi, 'arry! Wake up, mate!"

The blonde jolted up, his whole body tense, and shook Harry's shoulder, hastily. "Harry!" he hissed in a whisper, urgently.

Harry just grumbled. Draco fought to stay calm. He couldn't pull his wings back in if he was panicked.

_Shit! Harry won't wake up! And his friend, Weasley, is coming over here! He'll see me!_

Draco got an idea. He let his hand go outside the obnoxiously red curtains and reached for the invisibility cloak he had left on Harry's nightstand. Draco didn't notice his tie fall out as he hurriedly unwrapped his clothes and threw the cloak over himself, just as Ron Weasley opened the curtains.

"Harry!"

The ginger shook the sleeping Harry rather roughly. Draco had to bite his hand to keep from squawking possessively like a furious falcon protecting her young. Harry grumbled and began to talk groggily. "s'op… sleepin'…"

Ron laughed. "Come on, mate. 'Mione's waitin' for us. We told her we would go to the library with her. She wants some wacky book on those angel creatures-" he moved his arms in a wing like formation, "we are learning about. The bloody thin's… I bet they like to eat worms."

Harry by this point was awake and putting his glasses on. He smiled at Ron's completely off guesses and said, "Are you sure you are listening in class and actually doing the homework?"

"Um… no." Ron shook his head, "Half the stuff goes in one ear and out the other."

Harry laughed. Draco did growl this time.

Ron jumped. "What was that?" he looked around terrified, "Did you 'ear it, Harry? It was like… a dog… growling…"

Harry's eyes widened when he heard Draco's growl. Knowing the blonde couldn't help it, he replied to Ron, saying "That was my stomach. I didn't eat dinner, remember? I'm starvin'."

The ginger easily accepted the answer and relaxed. "Oh. I thought I was going bloody mad!"

Harry smiled and glanced casually around the room (since of course Ron had basically ripped his curtains off his bed). Where was Draco?

"Let's go then. You need to get breakfast before he go find 'Mione in the library." Ron told Harry. Harry nodded. "Alright. You go ahead. I need to change."

"Alright. I'll wait for you in the common room."

He left, leaving Harry and Draco alone in the dorm.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Draco swiped off the cloak and looked at Harry. The Gryffindor grinned and said, "That was a close one."

Draco nodded, eyes wide a bit. Then, he climbed back over to where Harry was on the bed. He sat on the edge, his feathers brushing Harry's bare shoulder.

"You should get dressed." Draco told Harry, eyeing him casually. The Gryffindor grinned and said, "Like what you see?"

The blonde tinted slightly and mumbled something Harry's ears didn't catch. Assuming Draco was saying 'yes', Harry grinned wider and said, "Good." Then, he hopped up and waltzed away to the change, his clothes swept up into his hand.

Draco sighed slightly and decided he should dress to. So, he did, still not noticing his tie was missing. Once he was dressed in his clothes from yesterday, he realized no one could see him in the same clothes. People would get suspicious. Hastily, he dug through Harry's clothes.

Finding a pair of skinny jeans that looked way too small for Harry's nicely toned legs and an odd black shirt sporting a logo that said: the killers, Draco swiftly dressed in them. As he was pulling on Harry's shirt, Harry walked out of the bathroom.

Harry's eyes widened slightly. He never thought Draco would ever wear such muggle clothing. The clothes he had wore yesterday may be muggle or may not, but they looked like designer clothes. Harry's clothes… well they were far from designer.

Draco froze in the middle of putting on the shirt when he heard the bathroom door open, the shirt just around his arms. He turned to look at Harry, silver eyes wide. "U-Um…"

"You're wearing my clothes?" Harry more like asked than said, as if this notion confused him. Draco's pale cheeks tinted in humiliation. He had been caught. "Y-Yeah… is that okay?"

"Yeah. It's fine." Harry said, surprised, "I just… I didn't think you'd let such cheap material touch your skin…"

Draco huffed, unable to deny what Harry said. Though, he didn't mind this time. But only because they were Harry's. "I…" Draco paused the continued, "I don't mind."

Harry smirked, but he didn't say anything. Draco scowled at him, his cheeks a bright pink. Harry laughed, his eyes sparkling, and then he said, "Now let's go."

So the two teens left. Draco under Harry's cloak and Harry leading him, humming softly only a few feet ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Draco gave Harry his cloak back once outside of the Grand Hall. After saying goodbye and sharing a brief innocent kiss, Harry entered the Grand Hall and Draco left to go to the Slytherin dorms. He had to retrieve his books for Alchemy, or Advanced Potions.<p>

The moment he entered the Slytherin common room, Pansy was on him. "Who's clothes are you wearing?" She got in Draco's face, her eyes hard and determined. She wouldn't let Draco get out of this one easily.

_Shit! _Draco thought as Blaise pulled their best friend (Draco thought of them three as the Silver Trio, since Harry and his friends were the _Golden Trio_) out of his face. "Calm your self, Pans. You don't want to get on his bad side."

Draco glared halfheartedly at his best mate. Then, he started to say, "Thank you, Blaise. Anyway… Pansy, I happen to be borrowing these from the person I'm bringing to the Yule Ball."

"But they are guy clothes… At least… I think they are anyway. But they are _muggle_! Why would you let that come _near_ to your skin?!" Pansy practically shrieked the question in horror.

The blond had to smile at his friend._ Same old, Pans. _Draco laughed softly and said, "They are muggle clothing. But I think these muggle jeans make my arse look nice."

Draco then posed and flaunted his nicely curved behind to his best friends. Blaise just laughed while Pansy giggled. "You're right, Draco! They look absolutely _ravishing _on you!"

"Thanks, Pans."

"Who _are_ you bringing to the Yule Ball, Draco?"

Draco and Pansy both looked at Blaise. He was watching Draco curiously. The blonde thought for a moment. Was it safe to tell them? Especially since Blaise already knows what he is? What is he went after his mate?

Draco's mind began to argue with itself, his human side and his Angelus Humane side.

_They're my best friends. Surely I can trust them with this, even if they are Slytherins._

_**Of course you can't! **_The voice spat at him. _**They will hunt our mate! They will **__kill__** him.**_

_No! They wouldn't!_

_**And how do you know that? Mad-Eye Moody is ready to kill you.**_

_They're different!_

_**Prove it.**_

* * *

><p>"Draco!"<p>

"What?"

"We've been calling you for like five minutes. You zoned out on us. You okay?" Blaise asked, concern written all over his face. Draco took a slow breath and nodded, "Yeah. Sorry."

"It's alright. You sure you are alright, though? Because you never zone out."

Draco sighed. "I'm alright."

"Then tell us who." Pansy insisted. Draco rolled his eyes. _Of course. Always like Pans to care more about information than my own well being._

_**See?**_

Draco's eyes widened. Maybe… Maybe his Angelus Humane half was right. Maybe he _shouldn't_ tell them. "Um… You'll just have to wait and see at the Yule Ball."

"Awwwww." Pansy said, "You're no fun."

The blonde just smirked. "So, Blaise, did Greengrass say yes?" he asked, turning to the darker of the three.

"Astoria? Nah. But I asked her older sister, the one in our grade. She said yes. I think her name is Daphne." Blaise replied. Pansy nodded, "Yeah. Her name is Daphne."

Draco smirked ad he asked. "You gonna try and take her to bed then?"

"Of course! Why else would I date her?" Blaise smirked, amusement passing between the two as Pansy looked completely outraged. "You boys are terrible!"

"Like you're any better. You've bedded every Slytherin aside from me and Blaise. _And _you've also bedded most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws." Draco scoffed.

Pansy didn't have a replied. Draco smirked in victory. Blaise thought for a moment before grinning and saying, "Did you finally lose your virginity last night then, Mr. Save-It-For-Marriage?"

This caused a lovely rose color to coat the blonde's cheeks. "Why would you think that?" he demanded, trying not to sound humiliated. Blaise laughed, "Well, because of the clothes you are wearing."

Draco blushed deeper and looked down at Harry's clothes. "Uh… no… I didn't… Happy?" he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, his cheeks still a lovely shade of red.

Blaise laughed at his friend. Draco released a groan of humiliation and frustration. "Why am I even friends with you?!"

"Because I'm sexy!" Blaise replied, still smiling ridiculously. Pansy started to laugh. "You are not! I am!"

Draco groaned and said, "I'm leaving. Unlike you two, I _want_ to graduate this year."

The blonde left his two best friends in the Slytherin common room, and as he ran up to his dorm to get his books he heard them still laughing and making jokes about 'how pure and innocent' Draco was.

* * *

><p>After going to the library with Hermione and Ron, Harry left them to go do his homework outside. He sat under the tree by the lake and got out his Divination book. He really hated that class. His homework assignment had been to predict three events before they happen through looking at his reflection in water because 'the eyes are the window to the soul'.<p>

So, Harry set his parchment and quills to the side. He then got on his knees and peered over the lake, looking at his reflection. His brows furrowed as he concentrated. After a few minutes he sighed. Figures. He didn't think he could predict the future. But Harry's attention was caught by something as a new reflection appeared above his.

His emerald eyes widened as his eyes met the brown ones of the reflection. Whipping around so fast he almost fell in the lake, he looked to see if what he was seeing was true. His father caught his arm to keep him from tumbling back-first into the lake.

"D-Dad?"

"Hello, Harry. My how you've grown!" James Potter grinned widely at his son. Harry swallowed thickly, fighting the tears he wanted to cry. To think he had a father! Oh! The emotions he was feeling right now!

Harry fought with his emotions. He felt overwhelming joy and unsurrendering rage, along with suspicion and uncertainty. His joy won out. He stood up and threw his arms around his father's neck. He didn't care if he was seventeen. His father was alive! He was back! He was here!

"Oh Merlin! I've missed you." Harry murmured into his father's shoulder before releasing his dad from the tight hug. James Smiled softly at his son and fixed his glasses. "I've missed you so much. I can't believe I've found you."

"Where were you? How come you only just now came to me? Why are you alive?" Harry choked a bit on the words that spewed out of his mouth. He couldn't control himself.

"I'm sorry, son. I know I should have come straight away, but I've been under a spell cast accidentally by You-Know-Who. He thought he had killed us but your mother's love spared us. We fell into deep magical comas. Your mother is still in one, but I awoke last night. Blood Moon power broke the coma on me and awoke me."

Harry's eyes lit up, all doubts and suspicion leaving him. "Mom's alive too?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course, Harry." James smiled softly, "So, is my boy the best seeker alive or what?"

"Of course I am! The only challenge for me is Draco Malfoy." Harry grinned widely. James smiled, "Ah. But you beat him?"

"Always." Harry nearly laughed in amazement. His dad was back! He had parents! He wasn't an orphan!

"Oh! You have to meet Ron and Hermione. They're my best friends. Ron is a Weasley. He has a ton of siblings. Hermione is a muggle born. I don't know her family, and I never will since she erased their memories of her when we had to go to war against Voldemort and hunt horcruxes. And… I'm rambling, aren't I?" Harry laughed sheepishly.

James Potter laughed as well. "It's alright, Prongs jr. I feel the same."

Harry beamed at his father. The two of them cleaned up Harry's homework and went inside Hogwarts so that Harry could introduce James to everyone he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Is it getting interesting? : ) I hope it is. **


End file.
